


Do as I Say (Not as I Do)

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Super Smash Blade [7]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Final Fantasy VII, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Queen's Blade, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Attempted Gang Rape, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, BDSM, Brothels, DLC Trio, Declarations Of Love, Demons, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fear of Abandoment, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Multi, OT3, Original Character(s), Psychological Torture, Rescue Missions, Resentment, Salt Trio, Self-Esteem Issues, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - F/M/M, Wooden Horse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After making a late night visit to the Botanical Garden to pick up some flowers, Corrin stumbles upon a group of men who speak of disappearing women and a wonderful brothel that is said to appear past midnight in the alleyways of Smashopolis. Originally, Corrin would have ignored the issue if he didn’t see Bayonetta and Cloud walk into the brothel. When he interrogates them, they dismiss his concerns causing the prince to want to catch the two in the act. The fear and jealousy in his veins is enough for the enemy to take advantage of his vulnerable state…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being the Third Wheel Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> I literally cannot stop writing the Salt Trio when I should be focusing on other stories I have started! The story I have yet to start, Madness of the Minstrel (was supposed to write it last October but school destroyed me) will take place after this story. (This would explain why the DLC Trio are not involved in the plot anyway). Enjoy!

One thing you should know about Smashopolis is that it's dangerous to walk around at night by yourself. You should always travel in groups to avoid being attacked. Granted, if you were a Smasher, you wouldn't have to worry about that too much. You were one of the strongest individuals in the Smash Brothers Realm, so people should fear you instead of the other way around.

For Corrin, he may have looked like an easy target, but he was part Manakete. He was a powerful dragon that would rip your face off if you looked at him the wrong way. Yes, he was a very kindhearted individual, but he was capable of protecting himself.

Alas, it would be easier to attack him tonight than other nights. He was currently carrying at least three sets of flower bouquets with him. One was for his sister Cory, one was for his sister's roommate Bayonetta, and the last one was for himself to replace the flowers in his room. Corrin was only out this late at night because he heard that there was a flower sale going on and the flowers he wanted to buy for himself only bloomed at night. The clerk was grumbling at how someone should not be walking around at this time, but since it was a special occasion, the Botanical Garden wasn't closed.

"Just be careful out there. You don't know what will happen at this time."

Corrin insisted he would be fine as he left the garden. He would take his time though and wait for the Mii bus that would take him back to the mansion. He expected his sister to lecture him for walking around late at night, but he wanted to impress her with these night flowers. They were so beautiful and they smelled good that he was certain that she wouldn't be mad at him for too long. As for Bayonetta, he bought her red roses again. He blushed at the idea of being praised for getting her these recently blooming flowers. It's not like he was going to admit to his sister that he had a secret crush on the older Smasher and he wanted to be on her good side.

It wasn't too bad waiting for the bus though. He looked up toward the sky and smiled at how pretty the moon was. Cory lied when she said the city sleeps at night. It was very much alive with very colorful individuals walking around. They gave Corrin odd looks especially seeing him with flowers before ignoring him. Most of them were heading to Smash Casino to gamble. Others were heading to the love hotel for the evening.

While waiting for the bus, Corrin started to think about his home world. He missed not being able to return due to the evil man that was after him. Until Corrin was able to resolve his issue with his heart, there was no way he would able to slay that person.

Reminiscing of the past allowed him to remember Azura though. He smiled recalling the blue haired beauty. Closing his eyes, he started to hum the song she always sang whenever he was down in the dumps. He wasn't a good singer by any means, but at least he was able to memorize some of the lyrics.

" _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek..._

_Life beyond the shore just out of reach..._

_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time..._

_The path is yours to climb…_ "

Corrin's ears twitched hearing something that would snap him out of his thoughts. Again, there was a group of men (at least four of them) looking at him while he was standing at the bus stop. The silver haired prince shivered at the look they were giving him, but he paid no heed. He stopped singing just in case he needed to pay attention to his surroundings. The dragon prince was able to eavesdrop on them from a distance anyway.

"Hey, did you hear about how a large amount of women disappeared from that realm?"

"Ehh? Which one?"

"The one where that one swordsman came from…you know…the one with the buster sword?"

 _Cloud's world?_ Corrin wondered to himself as he found himself leaving the bus stop to approach the men to ask for details.

"Yeah! They all just vanished into the night without warning. I know their leader is trying to keep a low profile on the disappearances, but it's occurring more frequently across the universe. Soon, the woman snatcher is going to come here."

"Do you think it has to do with the magical brothel that has been showing up recently?"

"Which one?"

"You know the one that shows up past midnight? I heard that people have been going there for a good fuck. The women there are foreigners but beautiful."

"Mmm…sounds hot."

"I can't wait to confirm the rumors soon! I want to see if they have exotic dresses!"

"I'm more interested if they have big boobs."

"Excuse me," Corrin finally started interrupting their train of thought, "can you tell me more about the disappearing women?"

Corrin had every right to be concerned. If something bad was going to happen, he needed to report it to someone. As a good prince, he needed to make sure nothing bad happened to those around them. The four guys just looked at him and laughed. Perhaps Corrin shouldn't have had been carrying the bouquet of flowers when asking. It was affecting his image.

"What do you want flower boy?" One of the guys asked. "You're obviously not good for those women. Run back to your flower shop now before someone deflowers you."

Corrin wish he understood what the guy was talking about. The other three guys in his gang just laughed with their friend. The dragon prince glared at them revealing his fangs.

"Excuse me? I'm actually concerned about the disappearances. As a prince participating in Smash, I need all the information I can get."

Again, they laughed at him. Corrin felt his body trembling in anger. A part of him wanted to be like Cory and lash out at them for mocking his status in Smash. Did he have any respect around here, or was this what Cory meant when she said the people were asleep? Did she mean no one cared who you were? Did that mean he couldn't get information more easily? He really had no idea…

"We're so sorry for insulting you flower _**prince**_." The leader of the group said in a not so apologetic tone. "We didn't recognize you with the bouquet of flowers in front of your face."

"…If I took out Yato, would you recognize who I am?"

They didn't seem to hear that threat so they continued to mock him.

"If you really want to be a man, then search for the alleyway where Grimm's Candy Shop is. They say the Red Light District magically shows up with a colorful brothel waiting down the street."

"Oh…"

"Of course, if you want to head there with us, we won't stop you."

Corrin didn't trust these guys. He was more concerned with the flowers being damaged, but he felt like it would be easier to go with them than to figure out where he needed to be and get loss.

"I will go with you…but do not try anything funny." Corrin threatened them feeling a malicious aura being directed at him. "I may be carrying these flowers around, but I am not afraid to impale you if you lay a hand on me."

"Oh, scary! The flower prince is capable of feeling anger!" The leader mocked. "Oh well! Come on boys! It's time to go!"

Corrin intended to walk behind the four human males but they ended up forcing him to walk in the middle. They insisted that as a prince, he needed to be protected especially with how he was walking around with those lovely flowers. The dragon prince was glad his blue cape was covering his back up. He felt like the two men in the back were trying to leer at his rear. It wouldn't be a problem. If he turned into a dragon, they would regret crossing him.

* * *

Corrin was slightly disappointed at this rumor. It was already past midnight and there was another area in Smashopolis. He felt this terribly powerful magic in this district. Corrin wanted to turn around and forget his plan. The lights were too bright and the neon lights were brighter here than they already were in Smashopolis when a Splatfest was going on. How that was even possible was still a mystery. The men were quick to abandon Corrin once they saw an exotic red building that was open to all. The dragon prince saw the design and immediately thought of one of those houses that were in Hoshido. He forgot the name of them, but brothel was probably the term he was thinking of.

The dragon prince decided to simply observe from a distant to see if the rumors of the disappeared women were true. The problem was that the only people that were going in were demons and humans. Many demons were bringing sake to drink inside. From what Corrin observed, it was simply a party with some women inside serving drinks. They didn't look exotic at all. They looked to simply be workers and nothing else. Maybe the false rumor was going around because people wanted a good thrill. This place might even only show up because demons weren't really thrilled with that demon law that was passed that prevented them from hurting humans. If they couldn't go wild in the public eye, they could go insane at night where nobody could see them except a few adventurous humans who dared venture out into the night.

The dragon prince would have called it quits too if two people didn't catch his eye. The prince had to hide behind a streetlight hoping nobody would find it suspicious that a boy carrying flowers was spying on them. Knowing the people he was watching, they would have noticed him…but they didn't…

_No way…Cere? Cloud?!_

Waiting at the entrance of the door was Cloud. He had arrived first wearing his usual long sleeved outfit over his ex-SOLDIER attire. It was a chilly night, so of course he was going to have it on. He was eyeing the area looking to see if anyone suspicious had caught his eye. Surprisingly, he didn't notice silver hair standing out in a crowd full of normal haired humans and huge demons. He tapped his foot impatiently waiting for Bayonetta to reach him.

Bayonetta was looking gorgeous tonight. She had redone her hair to where it was tied up in a simple ponytail and had thrown out her Smash outfit in favor of a black qipao. It certainly matched the theme of the Red Light District, but Corrin wouldn't know that. He was enchanted by her beauty and nearly gave his location away.

"Did I keep you waiting, handsome?" Corrin could hear Bayonetta ask. "The least you could have done was dress for the occasion."

"…You're over the top." Cloud answered. "We're only here for one thing and one thing only."

"Already ready to have some fun. How brave of you." The Umbra Witch hummed as she started to wrap her arms around Cloud's neck and sway her hips seductively. "Are you capable of keeping it together though?"

To her and Corrin's surprise, Cloud silenced her with a surprise kiss. She made a small noise before returning the feverish kiss. Cloud wanted to pull her closer than they already were, but they were standing in the way of the door, so he had to restrain himself. Corrin felt something in his chest…and his pants hurt. He nearly dropped his flowers at that moment.

"Why don't we continue inside, handsome?" Bayonetta teased as she pulled away. "You'll be able to mark me without anyone watching."

Cloud grumbled as Bayonetta got off of him and walked inside the brothel first. He shrugged his shoulders and just followed in after her. How did Corrin want to leave his hiding spot and follow after them? He wanted to know what the hell the two were doing together. Instead, he found himself leaving his hiding spot and running out of the Red Light District still holding onto the bouquets.

 _What was that?_ Corrin had asked himself as he quickly found his way back to the bus stop he was originally standing out. He wasn't gone for long since the Mii bus was coming. _Why were Cloud and Cere together? How long have they been together? Why haven't they told me?_

The last question was the most important question to Corrin. Out of everyone in the mansion, he forged a strong bond with Cloud and Bayonetta. They were way older than him, but they gave him some breathing space that he originally did not have in his world and treated him like an adult. Now, they were dating behind his back and didn't bother to tell him…

With so many questions inside his head, Corrin would end up losing track of time. He wouldn't remember getting on the bus and heading back to the mansion. He didn't remember getting off the bus and he certainly didn't remember arriving back in his room. Once reality set in, he noticed that Cloud was noticeably absent in said room.

 _Of course he's not here…he's at the brothel._ Corrin thought darkly as he went to his restroom to grab the flower vase that was on the sink counter. _Why would I expect him to be here before me?_

If he had checked his sister's room, he would have known that not only was Bayonetta not in the room but also Cory wasn't either. Because he didn't check, he would simply place the flowers in front of the door so Cory or Bayonetta can pick them up in the morning. Bayonetta was an early riser, so the dragon prince expected her to see them. He sighed as he placed the night flowers in the vase. They were so pretty to stare at with how they were absorbing the moonlight from outside. Corrin placed the vase next to the windowsill to get the best results. He should have been happy with the flowers he bought, but he wasn't. The lack of a certain blond swordsman only angered him even more. Sighing in defeat, Corrin resided to go to bed for the night. The red eyed prince would find it difficult to get some sleep due to his mind being clouded with thoughts of the incident a few hours ago.

"Cere…Cloud…" He called out weakly as he closed his eyes. "What were you two doing in there?"

Corrin would toss and turn in his bed before eventually falling into a deep slumber. The dragon prince had forgotten to take his normal clothes off and put his pajamas on. It would make things even more difficult now that he was sleeping.

Only after Corrin fell asleep would Cloud eventually return. He grumbled about how the Umbra Witch was too hard on him while trying to hide something that on his neck. The older male saw his younger roommate asleep with his armor on.

"Honestly, can't you take care of yourself?" Cloud had asked as he quietly shut the door behind him. "You can't be wearing dirty clothes to bed. You create more laundry for Peach."

Cloud had also noticed that the blanket wasn't on top of the sleeping prince. He was going to catch a cold at this rate! Cloud grabbed the blanket that was on the floor and silently placed it over the dragon prince. He murmured something akin to "Good night" before glancing at the flowers in the moonlight.

 _Not a bad choice for a night light._ Cloud had thought to himself before he quickly changed into nightwear and settled in for the evening.

* * *

Corrin had a sleepless night. He was plagued by the events of last night that caused him to toss and turn in his sleep. He was close to murdering his pillow in his sleep, but he managed to keep the pillow in check. However, by having no sleep, he would end up a grouchy man.

"Hey, we've got a match soon. Corrin, get up!"

Corrin growled feeling someone shaking his shoulder. He turned his back toward the voice.

"Go away…"

"Corrin, we have a triple battle with Bayonetta. You can't sleep in." An agitated sigh could be heard before he started to shake Corrin again. "Get up or I'm going to push you off the bed."

The silver haired prince continued to growl at the constant interruptions before he finally decided to sit up. He rubbed his eyes before he glared in the general direction of the voice. His vision was still blurry, but he recognized the silhouette hovering over him.

"Cloud…"

"On the count of three, I'm going to remove the covers first before I push you off the bed…"

Cloud did not do the countdown like he said and forced the blanket off of the dragon prince. He let out a gasp as he sat up almost instantly. For once, Cloud was glad Corrin had some clothes on even if it was the same thing he wore to fights.

"Dammit Cloud! It's freezing!" Corrin hissed. He was not in the best of moods now.

"You're already dressed. Get ready for our triple battle match." The ex-SOLDIER repeated before Corrin decided to defy him.

"Ask my sister to take my place. I'm not feeling too good."

"…Excuse me?"

"Cory is the better fighter anyway." Corrin growled as he tried to reach for the blanket. Cloud was fast enough to keep the blanket away from the dragon prince and get him out of bed.

"…What's wrong? Did staying up all night get you sick?"

At first, Corrin wanted to snark at him for acting like he was concerned when he wasn't. Looking into Cloud's eyes, Corrin knew that was far from the case.

"…What's a brothel?"

"Huh?!"

"What's a brothel? Answer me and I'll get ready for the battle."

How unlike Corrin to demand something in order to do something for someone in return…that sounded like something Cory would do. Cloud froze at the question if only because he was remembering an incident from his past. Corrin assumed it had to do with the brothel he went to last night when in reality, Cloud was remembering that incident at the Honey Bee Inn amongst other unpleasant memories there. Having to crossdress in order to save Tifa (when she really didn't need saving), having to humiliate himself in order to get certain items…getting stuck in that room with all of those macho men…

"It's best not knowing what a brothel is." Cloud said very quickly. He turned around to avoid his roommate from seeing how red his face became recalling that mission.

"Why not?" Asked the dragon prince who was letting his dragon temper get the best of him. "Why won't you tell me what it is?! Stop treating me like a child!"

"I'm not. It's not like you're going to go inside a brothel anytime soon. Your sister wouldn't allow it."

At that moment, Corrin noticed a bruise on Cloud's neck. It didn't take a genius to see what it was. The red eyed dragon prince let out a low roar when he recognized the scent on the older man. Bayonetta's scent…

"…Where did you get that mark?"

"I…did some late night training. Got injured…"

"Was Cere rough with you?"

Cloud's eyes widened but he still refused to look Corrin straight in the eye. Before he could answer him, someone knocked on the door.

"Corrin, Cloud, where are you? The match is going to start soon."

Cory was waiting outside impatiently for the two male Smashers to get out. Even when Cloud told her to stay out, she let herself in. The silver haired prince used this opportunity to leave.

"Sis, I'm sorry. I can't fight today. I have somewhere I need to be."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" The dragon princess asked. "You don't have a job in Smashopolis!"

A pleading look is all Corrin needed to convince his older "twin" to let him leave. Since she was itching for a match anyway, she agreed to take his place. Cloud called for his roommate to come back, but Corrin had already dashed off down the stairs.

"…What's with him?" Cloud ended up asking out loud.

* * *

Corrin found himself back on the Mii bus instead of just spreading his wings and flying off toward Smashopolis. The last thing he wanted was to tire himself out before lunchtime. The dragon prince was getting accustomed to the bus anyway even if it was a different Mii depending on the time of day.

Other Smashers were on the bus too. Corrin didn't peg Falco as the type to take the bus when Fox and him had the Arwing that they were allowed to use to get from point A to point B. As long as they didn't start shooting at buildings, they would be in the clear.

Wario was also taking the bus. It was only odd given he had a Mercedes and his bike that could take him to Smashopolis easily. Curiosity was getting the best of Corrin as he ended up listening in on the conversation. He was far from pleased with the topic.

"So the loser from Midgar came back a winner last night." Wario started with his usual laugh. "He's not good at hiding his hickies."

"You would think with how many girls he attracts that he would hide them better." Falco added. Since when had Falco been interested in gossip? Or was it just Cloud he had no problem making fun of? "I wonder how many people thought that Cloud would end up with the witch."

"No one. She's supposed to be out of reach, but I guess that even she will stoop to the level of someone else." Wario ended up mocking. "I feel for the dragon kid though. She is a heartbreaker."

Corrin's temper immediately flared up. He tried to remain cool, but it proved to be difficult. They didn't know he was on the bus, so they talked about him while he was right in front of them.

"To be fair, we don't know what happened last night. We just know they came back at the same time."

"Midgar loser looked like he got hit by a train. She was probably rough with him."

"He doesn't have the stamina now does he? Only the looks to attract girls."

"His sword is obviously compensating for something. Wahh haa haa!"

Wario wouldn't be laughing for long when he nearly found himself impaled by Corrin's spear. The dragon prince had gotten up from his seat and impaled the seat next to Wario. Wario and Falco were sitting across from each other, so Corrin wouldn't have to worry about pinning the cocky pilot by accident. Wario's jaw nearly hit the floor seeing the angry look the dragon prince was giving him. Falco was equally surprised but did not hold his tongue.

"Oh, Corrin! You were on the bus too? Wouldn't you be flying to Smashopolis?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Corrin hissed as he pulled the spear out of the seat. He would get lectured about ruining the seat later, but he could care less at the moment. "I would refrain from talking about my friends behind my back making assumptions about me. Gossip is bad."

Even if Corrin were upset with both Bayonetta and Cloud, he still would defend them. This was an apparent flaw that Falco had no problem bringing up.

"Wait, so you lost in the love triangle and you're telling us to stop making fun of them? Wouldn't you want to slam Cloud for going behind your back?"

"You're assuming I even like Cere." Corrin reminded him coldly. "Both of them are my friends. I do not care what they do when I'm not around. It is rude to talk behind their backs when you don't even know what's going on."

Corrin wanted to take his own advice. He was heading to a place to know what the two were doing. Now the silver haired prince was thinking that everyone knew the two were an item. He needed a confirmation and he wasn't going to get it from Cloud or anyone who didn't know him or Bayonetta.

"Oh, those two weren't the only ones who were out late." Wario continued. He had a death wish. "We saw you were out late at night too. Flowers were a convenient cover up. We saw you head off with those four guys. Did you have fun with them like Midgar loser and the witch did?"

Corrin would have impaled the greedy Smasher had it not been for the Mii Gunner Sophie actively stopping the bus to yell at the Smashers.

"Fighting is not permitted on the bus." She told Corrin. "Please stop impaling the seat."

"S-Sorry."

"I will report this to Master Hand. Violence is prohibited. Property damage is prohibited. Gossip is permitted to an extent, but no slandering without false information. We will all have a happy bus trip to Smashopolis."

Corrin knew his sister was going to kill him for letting his temper loose. Then again, it would just be Master Hand taking a lot from his paycheck meaning he would have to beg his sister for money if he went out. Wario would have laughed if he weren't part of the problem along with Falco. Sophie was a Mii that gave no fucks about what the Smashers wanted.

"…Take me to the library, please…" Corrin murmured as he made his way back to his seat still fuming. "I need to do something there."

"Can do." She hummed as she ignored the tension that was still in the air.

Corrin gripped at his chest the longer the bus remained silent. Why was a conversation like this angering him so much? It was so unlike him. Was he…jealous? Or is something else taking over?

* * *

The minute Corrin reached the library was the minute he was going to go straight to the librarian and demand to know where the books on brothels were. That would get him some odd looks given that no one would be dumb enough to be so vocal about wanting a book that explained what a brothel is.

"Lord Corrin, can you keep your voice down? You look like a fool asking for something like that."

Corrin shook his head in annoyance. Of all the people to be the librarian today (and in general), it just happened to be the princess of the Apple Kingdom of Mel Fair Land. She went by the name Snow White and she was only in Smashopolis to be on the lookout for beautiful fighters to assist her before winter in Mel Fair Land. Mel Fair Land was on a different clock than Smashopolis so less time might have passed in hers and not this one. Regardless, she had taking a liking to Smashopolis like a few other potential candidates for the Queen's Blade like Gretel the confectioner.

Snow White was a beautiful princess with hair as white as her name implied and pink eyes. Despite her name, her dress consisted of black, purple and pink hues. She had a huge pink bow and a black cape to go with her outfit. Corrin had told himself many times that she was indeed the fairest of them all like the fairy tale she was based on (his favorite one at that). However, her personality was something to get used to. She was capable of being kind, but she was very cruel to those she didn't like. She was aloof for the most part but was capable of being snarky when she needed to be. Her relationship with Corrin was incredibly odd to say the least. She hated how he didn't act like a prince at all and hated how naïve he was, but adored how his heart was pure and matched the definition of prince charming. As a result, she treated him with respect but was not afraid to call him out like right now.

"Snow, it's really important."

"Address me as Snow White or Lady Snow. We are not that close." She reminded him coldly. "Why would a prince need to know what a brothel is? Brothels are for the lowly peasants."

"I still need to do my research on this. It does concern the missing women recently."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh."

Snow White was a smart girl. She could tell there was something on the dragon prince's mind. She ended up pointing him in the direction where he needed to go. Corrin thanked her and promised to repay her later.

The adult material seemed to be in the back of Smash Library. It made sense seeing as how no one would want children to accidentally find these books and learn stuff they weren't ready for. Of course, most of the children Smashers probably already knew where these things were, so they were kept out of reach as a precaution. Books concerning brothels, sex trafficking and other illegal activities were placed together on the higher shelves. Corrin had some difficulty reaching it. He ended up spreading his dragon wings in order to fly up and grab the book from the shelf before floating back down.

"Let's see what the book says…" Corrin muttered to himself as he quickly opened the book and turned the page. This book has a huge history of brothels and what to expect of them as well as where it's illegal to have one and places that were strict with them. "A brothel is a place where people may go to engage in sexual activity with a prostitute or a sex worker…oh…"

If Corrin was looking in the mirror, he would see that his cheeks had turned the color of his eyes. Everyone was probably thinking how much of an idiot he was for asking around. In his mind, if Bayonetta and Cloud wanted sex, they would have gone to the love hotel…was there a thrill going to some place else?

The dragon prince continued to read what goes on inside the brothel. He went from being embarrassed to paling at the things that went inside the building. Cloud was right. It was best not knowing.

The dragon prince failed to notice that there were Smashers in the library as well. They were having quality time together with their love for books, but once one of them noticed Corrin in the corner looking ready to pass out, he excused himself from his friend.

"It's not every day I see you in the library."

Corrin looked up and saw the male tactician in front of him.

"It's not every day I see you wearing something normal." The younger male snarked. "Besides, I have spent most of my life in a library because I couldn't leave the tower."

"Yikes…someone is crabby…"

"Robin, if you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly in the mood to talk to anyone. I would like to be left to my own devices."

Rob didn't exactly like being talked down on the normally good natured prince. Something was obviously bugging Corrin for him to act as dismissive as Cory.

"You tell a lot of people in the mansion to come to you when something is bothering them." Rob reminded him. "Now that something is bothering you, you want to hold it in. That's not healthy."

"It's not something you're interested in anyway."

"I won't know until you tell me." Rob had looked behind him to see Shulk approaching. "Don't worry. If it's too embarrassing for you, we won't tell anyone. It still is better to get it off your chest instead of holding it in."

Corrin let out another sigh of defeat before explaining to the older Smasher what was on his mind. He had to talk about what he did last night from buying the night flowers to overhearing some guys talk about the mysterious brothel that showed up in the Red Light District. The rumors were proven true, but the problem stemmed from Cloud and Bayonetta going inside. He didn't follow them, but he ended up explaining how more than one Smasher was aware of their secret meetings late at night. Shulk was proving to not be much help since it was revealed that he didn't know what a brothel was either. Rob would tell the Monado boy he would explain what it is later in private as he gave advice to the dragon prince.

"Have you tried asking them about their secret meetings?" Rob asked not really convinced that the two were going out.

"Cloud wouldn't answer me…and I have yet to talk to Cere…" Corrin admitted. "Why?"

"Well, I know Pit has told me not to say much but…"

Shulk glared at Rob at the mention of the angel captain. Corrin felt himself start to sweat a bit seeing the Medusa stare that Shulk was giving. He did not understand why Pit and Shulk were at such odds. Shulk was a kind man that got along with everyone, but Pit. Pit was a good person despite his arrogance, but he just couldn't bother with Shulk. Maybe Corrin was missing something to the equation, but he felt their rivalry was petty.

"Pit has told me that he has been looking into the missing women. They have been vanishing in other worlds as well, so Bayonetta and Cloud might be the people he enlisted to help him."

"Oh?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure on this one, but I feel like Bayonetta and Cloud wouldn't date behind your back."

"But I'm not upset about the idea of the two being together."

Corrin repeated these words, but his heart didn't agree. Rob was observing his expression and also thought he was lying.

"Regardless, you should ask Bayonetta about it. She's more open to you than anyone else in the mansion, so it shouldn't be too difficult. Cloud is kind of a prick…so I'm not surprised he would dismiss the idea."

"Cloud is capable of being nice…"

"Anyway, don't jump to conclusions. Just ask. Trust me, Corrin. It's not as bad as the idiots like Wario and Falco are making it out to be."

Corrin could only hope Rob was right on this one.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Rob and Shulk, Corrin proceeded to head back toward the mansion and apologize to his sister for having her take his place at the last minute. He needed a good excuse as to why he couldn't fight today without bringing up the magical Red Light District tiring him out. He couldn't think of anything on the top of his head and ended up walking toward one of the many bus stops again.

The dragon prince didn't realize his mood was dampening when he started passing by happy couples. Hearts were hovering over their heads as they were holding hands. They were flirting with each other when asking their significant other where they would like to head out to next. Some had the audacity to block Corrin in the middle of the street just to make out. This particular action nearly caused the red eyed prince to turn his hand into a mouth and scare them away with the sheer size of said hand. He kept his opinion to himself as he walked around the couple. Unfortunately, they were waiting at the bus stop and he would have to hear them for another five minutes or so while they whispered sweet nothings to themselves.

"Are you sure this is okay?" The girl had asked as she pulled apart from her boyfriend. "I don't want to upset him…"

"The kid? He's fine." The boy reassured his girlfriend as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "He was always the third wheel in our group."

"Yes but…"

"I know you wanted to hide the fact we're going out and that you don't return the kids feelings, but he's going to be hit by reality soon enough. He's too young for you."

"I know but…"

"It's creepy how he wants to be an adult without realizing the implication of what it means to be one."

Corrin's eyes widened in horror hearing those words. This entire conversation was terrible and he shouldn't be listening in, but he couldn't help but relate to the situation at hand.

"You're like his elder brother though. I'm sure if we come clean, he'll understand."

"Nah, just let him find out the hard way. You're one step closer to becoming an adult when you realize that the world doesn't cater to you."

These words were harsh but were grounded to reality. Corrin looked away from the couple as the girl decided that her boyfriend was right and decided to continue with the make-out session. By letting his mind wander, Corrin realized that he was putting himself in the child's shoes. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he felt like the boy and the couple is involved in a love triangle. The boy was in love with the girl, but she's too old for him, so she settles for the young lad right next to her. She actually considers the boy a third wheel despite caring for him very much. The lad probably cared for the kid too, but hid it better.

… _Just like Cloud and Cere._ Corrin thought darkly to himself as he saw the Mii bus slowly pull in. _Is that what I am to them? A third wheel that is meant to be thrown away at a time's convenience?_

The bus door opened as the bus slowly lowered itself down. Corrin decided not to step on the bus and head in the direction of Grimm's Candy Shop instead.

_N-No…they don't hate me. T-That can't be right…I can tell if they saw me as a nuisance…_

His dark thoughts were slowly consuming him. He needed to find a way to make himself feel better. It was why he was going to stop at the candy shop. He needed an excuse to go into his sister's room to talk to Bayonetta (if she was even going to be there).

* * *

Even if he was told to spend his money wisely, Corrin ended up purchasing so many sweets from Gretel. He made sure to buy a lot of lollipops though for Bayonetta just so she doesn't chase him out of the room.

After taking the Mii bus, Corrin made his way to the third floor where his sister's room was. The door was usually unlocked due to Cory allowing him inside the room. Originally, Bayonetta wasn't thrilled with the concept of anyone being able to walk into the room, but after realizing that it's usually Corrin that comes in, she stopped trying to lock the door. It was better to keep the door unlocked rather than let Corrin panic on the other side and start scratching at the door like a crazed cat.

"Sis, I'm coming in." Corrin warned his sister as he let himself into the room. He immediately noticed that his sister was not in the room, but he heard the shower running in the bathroom. His cheeks turned a bright pink realizing that it was Bayonetta that was inside. "Oh…Cere…"

He should leave. He didn't want her to think he was a pervert if he waited for her to finish up. Fortunately for him, Bayonetta was already done. She had just turned the water off. Unfortunately for him, Bayonetta did not care if anyone saw her naked. She had a towel but she didn't bother to wrap it around her body.

"Gah!" Corrin yelped as he immediately looked away. "C-Cere…I didn't know it was you…"

It was such an obvious lie that Corrin had to wonder why he even bothered saying that. He could hear the Umbra Witch chuckle and approach him. Suddenly, his hearing was focused more on the dripping water rather than her alluring voice. By the time he glimpsed upward, he was met with Bayonetta's nice rack.

"I find that hard to believe dear seeing as how you come in here often." She hummed as she reached out and pulled at his ear slightly. He let out a surprised gasp as a response. "Your hearing is better than the other Smashers here, so I know that you knew I was in the shower."

"N-No! I was looking for sis! I bought sweets for her to apologize to her and…I…"

She was going too far with the teasing. She continued to smile as she quickly put her clothes back on. Corrin didn't see the process due to shutting his eyes to not look at her naked body.

"I'm sorry, darling. Perhaps this outfit will do for you?"

The dragon prince honestly expected her to wear something different that would get his attention. She just switched back into her default outfit. He was slightly disappointed it wasn't the sexy outfit she wore last night…

"Yeah it's fine…I won't be here for long." Corrin told her as he set everything but the lollipops on Cory's bed. "How did you like the flowers last night?"

"They're gorgeous, darling…Although, I am not all that impressed you got them late at night."

"Sorry…they were night flowers so…"

"Just don't walk around past midnight again. I don't want to hear your sister screeching in my ears because you were being irresponsible."

Bayonetta was already on to the dragon prince. It was best to change the conversation instead of focusing on the one now.

"So Cere," he started, "do you know what a brothel is?"

Bayonetta raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

"That question came out of the blue. Why would you want to know what a brothel is?"

"…When I was walking around last night, there were some guys that were talking about how there was a magical brothel that would show up after midnight in the Red Light District." Corrin eyed Bayonetta shadily. He had to make sure that she wasn't aware that he already had an idea what a brothel was or that he was outside the brothel the previous night. He wanted to know from the Umbra Witch herself. "I asked them what a brothel was and they shooed me away. I ended up going home but…"

"A brothel is not a place for you, Corrin." She answered. "A brothel is a place for sad men to go when they're feeling lonely."

"Huh? Lonely? Why?"

"You see, Corrin…when a man does not have a significant other, he goes to places to meet others like him. He wants something special that he cannot obtain easily. To obtain pleasure, he decides to throw away what he already has."

Corrin noticed that she was just sugarcoating the issue. The place was for men to have sex with sex workers. Why confuse single men with married men who are cheating on their wives?

"What does he already have?"

"You are aware of what a significant other is, right?"

"I do…in my world…you obtain your significant other with S Support."

Admittedly, the term was more slang in Corrin's world than say Robin's world. Corrin has heard the letter terms be thrown around and it was equal to the baseball slang used when addressing someone's relationship with another. S Support was simply marriage in Corrin's mind, but the people in his army had joked about the other implications.

"Your significant other is betrayed when a man goes to a brothel."

"…So it's doing it without S Support…"

"If that's how you see things then yes."

Corrin wasn't going to bring up how Bayonetta kept insisting it was just men that went to brothels. He saw women go there too…like the Umbra Witch herself.

"Corrin," Bayonetta began addressing the dragon prince seriously, "you're still young. There are more things in the world to see and a brothel is not one of them."

"But-"

"If you even think of going to a brothel, we won't be on friendly terms."

Corrin felt his heart sink at those words. Why was she banning him from going to a brothel when she and Cloud were going together?

"…Too young…" Corrin said in almost a whisper. Bayonetta noticed him say something but she didn't hear exactly what he said.

"Brothels are not places for kids like you, Corrin. I am considering your wellbeing here."

"Kid…"

Corrin's ears drooped. He was eighteen but was being treated like a child…

By the time Bayonetta was done explaining her definition of a brothel to the dragon prince, there was a knock on the door. Well, it was supposed to be a knock but someone was banging on the door hoping that it would fall off its hinges. The raven haired witch rolled her eyes at how dumb the person on the other side was being.

"Cloud, don't be rude. I know you're capable of knocking like a gentleman."

Again, Corrin felt a pain in his chest seeing Cloud casually come into the room. His attire was still the same as yesterday (or at least Corrin assumed it was. After all, Cloud's other clothes were the same color except with a different hue that no one would really notice). His sword was still on his back like he was going out to train. However, Corrin sniffed the air and noticed that Cloud had cologne on…something Cloud wasn't known for…

"Shut up. I know you wouldn't answer if I tapped the door." He hissed. "Are you done yet? We need to leave now."

"You should know never to rush a lady. I wonder how your previous dates went with that attitude."

Cloud's cheeks noticeably turned pink from her comment.

"Where are you two going?"

Corrin wasn't going to let them ignore him. His voice was lower than normal and he was actually glaring at the two older Smashers. They both noticed his rage was building and needed to choose their words carefully. However, Bayonetta knew they couldn't tell him what they were doing, so she decided to continue being "truthful".

"Mr. Moody and I have a special date tonight. We'll be back later tonight. Make sure you don't lock the door on Cloud. He was having difficulties getting in."

"No, I didn't." Cloud snarked. "And it's not a date. That's the last thing I want."

"You don't have to hide it. I am irresistible."

Despite Cloud denying that he was on a date, Corrin believed Bayonetta. He lowered his bangs allowing it to hide his eyes. His body started shaking.

 _They're going somewhere without me._ Corrin thought to himself. _I'm not needed because I'm a…third wheel…_

"Corrin, something wrong?" Cloud asked mostly oblivious to Corrin's distress. "Want me to bring you something when we get back?"

"No…it's fine…I don't want to interrupt your alone time. I'll leave…"

Corrin got off the bed and made his way to toward the door. Before either of them could say anything, he was already gone.

The silver haired prince had no intention of heading back to his room. He was going to wait until Cloud and Bayonetta left to go wherever on the date. He would just hide himself in the bushes outside as he watched them leave. Corrin didn't know what the red circle was for but the two older Smashers were going inside the portal. The Umbra Witch looked around to see if there was anyone around. She might have noticed Corrin if she wasn't in a hurry.

"…Did you notice?" Cloud had asked her.

"I did…but you are right. We need to make haste."

"I am concerned…and I do think you went too far with the teasing."

"I need him to stay inside instead of running around at night. He's getting to that age of disobedience."

"…He's already at that age."

As the two disappeared along with the portal, Corrin slowly came out of the bushes with water droplets falling down his eyes. His mind was becoming a blur at this point. The dragon prince was unable to comprehend that Bayonetta and Cloud had gone through the Gates of Hell and that it might not have been a date. Fear and jealousy were over taking him as his mind started to wonder if the portal was a shortcut to the brothel.

… _I don't want to be alone._ Corrin thought to himself as he transformed into a dragon. _I need them to know that…I…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 9190 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I believe that while Corrin and Cory aren’t the best of singers, because they’re with Azura so much, they would memorize the song and the tone needed. It sounds nice to anyone if they don’t know who is originally singing the song. 
> 
> 2\. Flower girls by definition are the little girls who run down the isle and throw flowers at a marriage ceremony while a flower boy tends to be slang for virgin. Flower girls can also be virgins but a flower girl can be a job while it’s an insult if used on a guy. 
> 
> 3\. The flower Corrin bought for himself and his sister are moonflowers. They bloom at night, but I added a magical power to them to allow them to act as a nightlight too. 
> 
> 4\. Just a reminder that Wario and Falco are part of the group of Smashers that participate in Smash Arena. A reminder that just because in Super Smash Arena that the whole thing was shut down, due to the timeline resetting because of the Great Evil, it comes back. Rosalina knows that as long as Rob never finds out about the arena that the tragedy that occurs in Super Smash Arena won’t occur. Besides Rob, the Smashers who participate in the arena are out late at night when they should have been asleep. Corrin is unaware of the arena, therefore, he simply thinks he got caught red handed. 
> 
> 5\. I had a difficult time choosing the librarian here. I wanted to use my OC from Skyworld or OC in my Durarara AU, but decided on someone from Queen’s Blade. It was between Alicia, Yuit and Vante or Snow White. Alicia is in charge of the court on the Continent though according to the OVA, therefore she would not waste time being a librarian. Yuit is an alchemist so it would be a potential job, but I feel like she wouldn’t scold Corrin for being so loud about wanting to know about a brothel (plus…when the story concerning Yuit comes, Shulk will be the main focus given he eventually asks her to be his ally post-Mecha Galaxy). Snow White works given that staying in Smashopolis would calm her nerves given what her backstory she has. I also need some vagueness as more information pops up concerning the Grimoire series. 
> 
> 6\. A daily reminder that both of the Robins have the same name but Rob shortened his to set him apart from his sister. Thanks Validar for naming your child the same thing. The Corrin twins are the same but they’re from different universes, so it makes more sense (and their original name was indeed Kamui but Cory refuses to take the name thinking the name died when she was kidnapped. Corrin has forgotten that he was named Kamui due to the kidnapping).


	2. Remember Three’s a Crowd

Like Rob had told Corrin, Cloud and Bayonetta did have a mission. It wasn't a date in the slightest and it was just the Umbra Witch intentionally making the blond swordsman uncomfortable. The Gates of Hell did not lead to the brothel like Corrin had thought. It literally led to the bar where there was a meeting going on between a few people. You had Rodin serving the guests drinks while minding his own business unless someone brought him into the conversation and Enzo, one of Bayonetta's human companion's. Pit was also there and was sitting down awkwardly at a table with the human and someone else by his side. From a distance, it looked like a man with huge golden butterfly wings. On closer inspection, it appeared to be a masculine woman. The short brown hair and cold green eyes gave the impression that she meant business. Bayonetta had spoken to this person the last time and learned that this person was a Witch Hunter. Bayonetta was always up for a challenge, but she didn't want to put herself at risk…not when someone's life was on the line.

As the two Smashers took a seat at the table next to Pit and the butterfly woman, Enzo couldn't help but snicker at the Umbra Witch.

"What do find amusing Enzo besides Mr. Moody's deadbeat face?"

Cloud was at his limit with the Umbra Witch. Could she go a day without insulting him?

"It's just funny how a witch is working with an angel who is working with a demon. And you got another human that you treat like a dog and a dragon princess from who knows where. What are the odds that these kidnappings are bringing everyone together!"

Enzo was trying to be funny but Pit did not find working with Bayonetta amusing one bit.

"I'm no one's lap dog." Cloud hissed. "And just so you know, Cory isn't here because she wanted to have her girl's night out with the ladies in Smash."

"You sound upset." Bayonetta teased.

"Can she get her nails done some other time? Her brother is already upset with me because she knows I am terrible at explaining things to people."

"I thought she was going to get Luka." Pit said as a matter of fact statement. "That guy isn't here either."

"Cheshire will be here soon." Bayonetta hummed. "Mr. Moody, are you going to buy me a drink?"

"We are on a mission, Cereza." Cloud reminded her. "I am not losing sleep again because you decided to mess around the other night."

"It wasn't messing around as much as having a good time. You've got to let loose every now and then."

"If Tifa's dead because of you…"

Pit let out a nervous chuckle feeling the conversation between the two go sour really fast. He should have picked people who had better chemistry than these two, but there weren't that many people up to the task.

The light angel was having difficulties tracking down the kidnapper and the kidnapper's henchmen. They kept slipping through the cracks no matter what Pit did, so the angel captain swallowed his pride and asked some of the more capable Smashers around to assist him. Bayonetta was perfect for the job since she could bring the kidnapper in dead or alive. The recent kidnappings were actually in Midgar and Cloud jumped on the case almost immediately once he realized he could return home and speak with his friends. Cory came along for the ride after overhearing Pit discuss the issue with Cloud. The dragon princess had the same mindset as the ex-SOLDIER. If Cloud, who was forbidden from returning home due to Master Hand's ban on him, was able to find a way back to Midgar, she could very well find a way back to her world and be able to check up on the friends and family she had to leave behind to protect Corrin.

Speaking of Corrin, Cory made it clear to Bayonetta and Cloud that the dragon prince would not find out about what they have been doing. The silver haired princess was being overprotective for her brother and for good reasons. Pit gave some details to Cloud and Bayonetta on who he thought was the kidnapper. He had no proof it was this person, but it was someone to be wary of. Cory had to assume that every kidnapper that could abduct people on a large scale was related to the villain back at home. They nearly got caught by a small goblin and a dragon warrior had it not been for the Umbra Witch and Pit, but Cory would not let her guard down again. As a result, she felt her brother was best left in the dark. If he found out, he would beg them to join in on this quest to save these women. Corrin was very pure and very naïve. He would have no idea what he was getting into, so she wanted it remain that way. Bayonetta was mostly against it only because she knew how observant Corrin was. It would only be a matter of time until he found out the truth and she did not want to be caught in the crossfire.

That obviously wasn't on her mind though seeing as how she lied to Corrin about going on a date with Cloud knowing full well that he had some sort of crush on her. It was better to break his heart now than to let his eyes be opened to the cruel universe.

Another gate would soon open up followed by yelping from a man who did not like to be pulled by the ear.

"It took me forever to find you! Now stop your whining!"

"Oww! Oww! Oww! Hey, I can tolerate feisty woman, but not the ear!"

"They're back." Pit stated the obvious. "Now we can get the information needed on the missing women!"

Pit would do anything to get Bayonetta and Cloud to stop their bickering. Cloud just wasn't going to let it go. He was able to finally talk to many of his old allies but his childhood friend and that ninja girl that had traveled with him were already gone along with other women. He felt that if Bayonetta didn't get carried away with her flirting, then they would have been able to stop it.

Karma would hit Bayonetta's world almost immediately afterward. Rumor has it that the kidnapper was going to go hit her world and steal the women there. Without Bayonetta, it would be rather easy. The raven haired witch had assumed things would be fine if Jeanne was there…but she went missing too…

"Come on, Cheshire! We got people to save!" Cory declared as she continued dragging Luka over to the table.

"Hey! The name is not Cheshire, and only Bayonetta can call me that! I barely know you!"

Bayonetta chuckled at how easily she could influence Cory. Then again, the dragon princess just wanted to say something that would annoy him.

Pit attempted to get everyone's attention again, but it was the butterfly woman that would step in.

"Did you take pictures of who committed the appalling acts?" The butterfly lady asked.

This was the first time that Luka had seen the butterfly lady. His eyes were playing tricks on him though and he ended up asking a stupid question instead that would offend her.

"Hey, weren't you that guy yesterday? Weren't you with that alien?"

"…I am Truth Finder." The butterfly lady introduced herself. "I'm a fusion of Virtue and Jingle if that is what you're wondering."

"I thought only gems could fuse." Pit could be heard joking only to back down seeing Truth Finder's menacing glare.

"We go farther back into anime if that is what you're thinking Pit. Cartoons do their thing. Anime does another."

"Aieee…"

"And you know it's exclusive to Virtue only."

"…Sorry~" Pit said in a not so apologetic tone.

Luka didn't really process what was going on (not like Enzo did either), but it probably had to do with demonic and alien genes merging together. Regardless, Truth Finder was hot, but if he kept staring at her for too long, he would forget why he almost lost his ear.

"Okay, these are the pictures I have." Luka continued as he slid them across the table. "Do you recognize these people?"

Pit took one look at one the pictures and just laughed. Cloud wanted to tear the picture apart and Bayonetta was ready to shoot Luka in the head.

"Is this some joke, Cheshire?" She questioned. "Who is his atrocious woman in the picture?"

"Apparently you." Cory laughed. That nearly caused her to get shot at. "H-Hey!"

Observing the picture, one could see three figures in the background loading up "cargo" onto this ship. One was a minstrel that took the appearance of a jester. Her striped purple outfit and cloak stood out. She also had a hat with long feathers sticking out of it and carried a pipe that took the form of a naked woman bound by ropes. She was the obvious leader of the three. Next to her appeared to be Cloud and Bayonetta, but something was obviously off about them.

"I am a fond of fashion, but if you're going for an outfit like that, make sure the colors match." Bayonetta cawed not really pleased with what she was wearing in the picture. "And my hair is such a simple design choice."

"I'm not lovey-dovey." Cloud commented noticing that the Cloud in the picture was too close to Bayonetta for comfort. "These imposters are terrible."

"Well that would explain why your Umbra Sister disappeared." Truth Finder mocked. Bayonetta was far from pleased.

"Are you suggesting Jeanne would not see through this disguise? Are you mocking her intelligence?"

"Your fashion sense is shit." Cory could be heard saying. Again, she almost had to eat some bullets for the insult. "Oh come on! You are way over the top when you don't need to be!"

"But this would explain why it was so easy to get through the Midgar area too." Pit pointed out trying to stop the Salt Trio from fighting each other. "If this imposter disguised himself as Cloud, no one would expect a thing. If this imposter disguised herself as Bayonetta, the same would apply…this would also explain why it would be hard to track them when you got doppelgängers running around."

"Would anyone be able to tell though?" Luka asked. "I was shocked when I took these pictures, but then I remembered you two were here bickering like a married couple, so-"

"Can you please stop insinuating that we're in love?" Cloud asked. He was losing his patience at this point. "Bayonetta gave me a hickey to complete our act. Nothing else happened!"

"You didn't want anything else to happen." The Umbra Witch joked. "I feel for this Tifa girl."

"Can you stop rubbing salt on the wound?!"

"CAN WE PLEASE FOCUS?!"

Pit had to raise his voice to rise above everyone else. Really, an angel shouldn't be speaking out in the Gates of Hell, but he needed everyone to pay attention. There were bigger problems now that Pit was able to deduce who the imposters could be.

"Anyways, Truth Finder, where do you think they will head to next?"

"Smashopolis." Truth Finder answered quickly. "If the goal is to confuse people, then the minstrel will want these imposters to pin the blame on those they are disguising. Granted, I would find it difficult believing that a witch and a human could work together well to kidnap an entire nation of women."

Bayonetta would have asked if it was a challenge, but she held her tongue this time. There was a lot at stake especially if the kidnappers went to Smashopolis. Many of the Smashers wouldn't expect it and could very well be spirited away like everyone else. If this powerful minstrel could take people like Tifa and Jeanne, then anything was possible. Pit did fear for Palutena's safety, but in the back of his mind, he knew she and Rosalina were safe. The goal was to stop the minstrel before she even got to Smashopolis in the first place.

"I guess we're going to have to rely on those rumors about the mystery brothel..." Pit said with a sigh. "That means having to ask around in such a short amount of time. What a pain…"

There wasn't a need to ask around though. Both Bayonetta and Cloud knew someone who knew where the mystery brothel was. Cory noticed the worried expressions they had and shook her head.

"I told you two to leave my brother out of this…"

"There might not be a choice." Cloud admitted. "I'm not thrilled at the idea of asking him, but maybe that should clear things up between us."

"Honestly, what did you feed my poor brother for him to act like that?" The dragon princess asked. "You know he's going to jump to conclusions if you keep him in the dark."

 _Says the one who told us to keep him out of the loop._ The Umbra Witch thought to herself. "Little Icarus, where do you think the brothel is?"

"Next to the Botanical Garden." Pit hummed before realizing that he answered too quickly. "Hey! I don't go to brothels if that's what you're thinking! I go to Love Hotels!"

Pit gasped feeling Truth Finder's hand grasping at his underneath the table before moving fast it and in between his crotch. His cheeks turned pink instantly.

"You would know about Love Hotels well especially when you take a Mothman back during mating season."

"Uhhhhhhhh! DON'T BRING THAT UP!"

Bayonetta could have joined in on the mockery, but something in her stomach started to stir. The Botanical Garden was where Corrin hung out even when he wasn't supposed to be there at night. Supposed he disobeyed orders and tried to go through the alleyway, what would happen if he ran into the imposters?

"Bayonetta, you seem to have realized something…" Cloud muttered noticing her hand was shaking when she held the picture with the imposters in it.

"Those cunning demons…" She murmured. "No wonder the dear is confused…"

Bayonetta stood up from the table and went over to Rodin's section.

"The answer is still no for wanting a chainsaw on your arm." Rodin reminded his faithful customer.

"No, I won't be needing a chainsaw. I'll be picking up a few lollipops though. The tabs on Mr. Moody?"

"Again?!" He hissed. "Why don't you just ask Pit? He is literally a bag of walking Halos and you're going to take my gil? Really?"

Cory giggled seeing how done Cloud was tonight. Unfortunately, she didn't register that her brother was in grave danger like Bayonetta was. The Umbra Witch was ready to storm the brothel just to keep Corrin safe should he end up in that location (and she had a nagging feeling he would just to be a brat).

* * *

The dragon prince didn't think he was a petty person, but he was going to be incredibly petty tonight. If Bayonetta and Cloud were not going to be truthful to him, then he would catch them in the act and call them out. He was tired of being treated like a child!

After transforming into a dragon, Corrin flew off toward the Botanical Garden where he would search for the Red Light District again. He had a couple of hours before the place would even show up, but blinded by his negative emotions prevented him from assessing the situation in front of him. Why would he need to go to the brothel when all he needed to do was stand in the place it would appear in order to call the two out? His brain was simply not functioning.

Corrin wasn't allowed to think thanks to those four guys hanging around the area again. They obviously had nothing better to do but then prance around and harass pretty girls walking down the street. These girls would simply tell them off and leave. Seeing as they would end up in the brothel again, it wouldn't be much of an issue. They noticed Corrin standing near the Botanical Garden and approached him almost immediately. Compared to last night, the look they gave the dragon prince was predatory in nature. The change was as different as night and day that Corrin needed to keep his hand on Yato's hilt at all time while they circled him like a pack of crowd ready to swoop down and attack their prey.

"Look who it is." The leader of the group started. "The flower prince decided to return to his favorite place after all."

"Leave me be." Corrin hissed as he revealed his fangs to the human. "I am not in the mood."

"Oh? Scary!" The man exclaimed even though his actions suggest he wasn't scared of Corrin at all. "If you're not in the mood, why are you waiting for someone to pick you up? Were you waiting for us?"

"In your dreams…wait…" Corrin realized that he could use these guys to get him to the brothel. Even if the place wasn't going to show up immediately, they could lead him to where he needed to be. "Do you guys know where the brothel is? Please take me there again!"

Corrin expected they would reject him after speaking to them in a condescending tone. Instead, the leader cared not for his life. Corrin snarled feeling the man suddenly grab at his waist and in a way where it would be difficult to take Yato out of the sheath. It wouldn't stop Corrin from turning other parts of his body into spears, but it was apparent he was putting him in a bad situation. The other men with the leader were snickering at Corrin's predicament.

"So after standing outside the previous night, you want to become an adult after all?" The leader asked. Corrin shivered feeling the man breath behind his neck. "You want early access?"

"…How can you get in early when the place only shows up after midnight?" Corrin asked suspiciously as he attempted to pull away.

"Once you are a member of the brothel, you can enter at any time as long as you can recruit more members."

That was a rule Corrin hadn't heard before. If this was the case, then Bayonetta and Cloud could…

"Please take me there." Corrin begged again. "I need to find someone there."

To Corrin's surprise, the leader let him go. That didn't change the fact the leader was still invading his personal bubble, but he had enough breathing room to walk on his own.

"Follow us quietly and don't make eye contact with anyone else."

The prince nodded his head in silent agreement. If this was what he needed to do to get to the two older Smashers then so be it…

"Please keep your hands to yourself." Corrin warned them seeing some of the members reached out to place their arm around his shoulder. "I am not interested in what you have to offer."

The humans found the prince's words amusing but obeyed him. They would lead him to the alleyway again and because Corrin failed to check his surroundings, he would fail to notice that there were demons that allowed the entrance to the mysterious Red Light District to show up so early in the evening.

* * *

Again, the four men led Corrin into the Red Light District and again they left him to go hide in the bushes while they went inside the building to party their life away. Corrin should have noticed that the place looked exactly the same. It was almost nine in the evening and the sun had completely set. However, it wasn't a bright night therefore the red and pink lights should not have been up yet. The silver haired male could care less about the lights and more about the situation that was going to occur. He was going to wait in front of the brothel until Bayonetta and Cloud showed up.

There were so many flaws to this plan. The first was that they would have to wait until after midnight before they could get in. That was at least three hours of Corrin waiting in one spot. He might end up falling asleep or having to leave the designated spot to look for food or the restroom. The second was that they might not even show up at all. Just because they showed up the previous night didn't mean they were going to go to the same location twice. Corrin had his hopes they would go again due to a combination of the rumors and that it was an easy spot to catch them in the act.

The most important flaw was that Corrin had no idea what he was going to tell them once he did catch them in the act. He had no right to tell them to stop dating. They were both consenting adults, so Corrin had could not but in. Besides, Corrin had no idea why he was so angry with them in the first place. At first, Corrin wanted to believe what everyone else assumed and that he was in love with Bayonetta and jealous of Cloud. That wasn't even close. He had a crush on Bayonetta, but he also idolized Cloud and wanted the blond swordsman to treat him as seriously as he does his older twin. He didn't want them to abandon him once they became invested in each other.

The dragon prince let out a huge sigh as he ended up sitting on the ground. He pulled his knees close together as he rested his forehead against his knees. Why was he acting like a brat? They would hate him if he came out of hiding and lectured them for not telling him about their relationship. He hated being kept in the dark about things until it was too late. He was being reminded of that time that resulted in his heart breaking back at home.

 _Don't think about that incident!_ Corrin thought to himself darkly. _I'm not angry with my sister for losing my first love! I'm not bitter that this body is useless to anyone but that man! I'm not scared of finding someone to complete me…_

Thinking back on the day Cory took him away, he saw the look in everyone's eyes at how broken he was. They were going to save the kingdoms from the villain, but Cory found out what that man wanted to do and he froze up. They couldn't continue knowing that one false move would result in the villain winning. Azura had told him that he could only return to everyone after he had resolved the issue with his heart. It was more than fear. Azura knew this, but it was nearly impossible to repair the damage when Cory made everything worse.

_And I was given a second chance with Cere and Cloud. Now, I'm going to lose them both and there is nothing I can do about it…_

That's what he thought until he heard a familiar laugh in front of the brothel. The young prince gasped hearing Bayonetta's voice. She was there with Cloud again, but she wasn't dressed up like the last time. Again, Cloud gave the older Smasher an impatient look but he was trying to be more resilient than the last time. This time, Corrin wasn't going to let them go inside without him.

"CERE! CLOUD!"

Cloud's eyes widened in horror hearing Corrin's voice while Bayonetta was far too pleased that the dragon prince dared to disobey her orders.

"Corrin? What are you doing here?" Cloud asked rather surprised at his appearance. "How did you find this place?"

"I want to know how you found this place!" The silver haired prince yelled. "This place can only be accessed by people who have been into the brothel before!"

"And you went inside?"

"Of course not! I was escorted here! I need to talk to you two!"

This was the part where Corrin didn't have a plan. He just wanted to let it off his chest. Cloud wasn't willing to listen as he glanced at his surroundings before looking back at Bayonetta. The two seemed to be in agreement as Cloud suddenly grabbed at Corrin's shoulders.

"We can't talk out here." He told him. "We got to talk inside. We'll get a private room to ourselves."

"But I need to say this now!"

"Stop being a child." Bayonetta hissed. "Now come along now."

If only the prince resisted the older Smashers at that moment. He would have noticed that he was falling into a trap that could have easily been avoided if he took the time to assert the situation…

* * *

Bayonetta and Cloud were not going to waste anytime going back to the mansion. They were going to head straight to the supposed Red Light District to get things over with before Corrin ended up in grave danger. Cory went with them, but Cloud had suggested that she go back to the mansion just to make sure her brother was there. The dragon princess assumed he would have stayed in his room in order to sulk after being lied to, but Bayonetta knew that Corrin wasn't going to do that. By having the silver haired princess go back toward the mansion, this would keep her out of danger. The Umbra Witch had a soft spot for Corrin, but it was harder to admit that it extended to the older twin as well. Cory had demonstrated time and time again that she was more than capable of handling herself. She had seen hell and made smart decisions when put in dire situations. Corrin had yet to reach that level of maturity, so it was best to keep him away from those decisions.

"So where is the brothel supposed to be?" Cloud had to ask. "I know Botanical Garden was a benchmark, but that doesn't mean much when the place can appear at will."

The Umbra Witch remained silent. She felt the presence of the Red Light District nearby. If the area only showed up after midnight, it meant that someone had to be able to open it for the place to show up.

 _Now where would this place be?_ Bayonetta asked herself as she observed the area around them.

"Bayonetta?"

"How troublesome. These demons do not want me to find their brothel."

"Don't you have some special way of finding it?"

She didn't respond to Cloud immediately. Her glasses should have allowed her to find anything out of the ordinary. Perhaps they were in the wrong location. Cloud sighed as he looked up toward one of the main clock that sometimes displayed on the many big screens in Smashopolis. It was only 9:00 PM.

"We've been gone for a while." Cloud murmured. "And we still have three hours until the supposed brothel appears."

"…We cannot afford to lose anymore time. The kid isn't going to stay in the mansion like he was told."

"And?"

Corrin wasn't acting like his usual self. Cloud failed to see that. Now he was going to do something reckless…

"La-la-la-la~"

Another voice prevented Cereza from answering him. It was the voice of a young girl. The first thing the Umbra Witch thought was how this girl should not be walking around this late at night. She appeared to be a girl of ten years old with blonde hair in twintails. She was dressed for the summer, but it was mid-October. The butterfly wings on her costume stood out.

"La-la-la-la~" The girl continued singing. "Mr. Cricket, we're going to have a late night tea party soon. Mr. Rob and Mr. Musician promised they'll join us tonight."

The little continued to sing even as Bayonetta approached her. Only when Bayonetta address her did she stop humming to herself.

"Little one, what are you doing this late at night?" The Umbra Witch asked. "Where are your parents?"

"Oh, no need to worry about me." She hummed. "I have Mr. Cricket to keep me company. Mr. Rob and Mr. Musician will pick me up and we're going to have a tea party."

"Mr. Rob?"

"The kind young man who works with Ms. Gretel. He and Mr. Musician promised to spend time with me this evening."

The raven haired witch had to remember that Rob and Sheik worked at Grimm's Candy Shop. It wasn't important in finding Corrin or the brothel but it was a heads up to her on who would be walking at this time. If they were going to pick her up, then this girl would be safe.

"Little one, have you see a young lad with silver hair and pointy ears?"

The girl had to think about it for a minute before something clicked. "Oh! Mr. Dragon! He stopped by the store earlier on today! He bought a lot of candy from Ms. Gretel and left. He seemed sad."

"Have you seen him walk by this area though, Little One?"

"Oh, my name is not "Little One". My name is Agitha." The young girl hummed before continuing. "Mr. Dragon was at the Botanical Garden before he followed these mean men to places that Mr. Cricket doesn't like." She explained. "Mr. Dragon looked really stressed."

"…And where did these men take him?"

"Mr. Cricket said there was a place where monsters come out after midnight to play. I heard Mr. Dragon wanted to make the monsters go away, so he followed the mean men."

"Which direction? We must know."

Bayonetta tried not to sound desperate but it was getting hard not to. Corrin had willing but himself in harm's way and they needed to save him now before he did something he would regret. Agitha pointed in the direction of where the Red Light District would be. If they followed the path, Bayonetta was certain that she would find some sort of barrier that she could break.

"That way!"

Agitha pointed in the direction of the alleyway. While it should have been obvious where the Red Light District would show up, it should also be noted how there were so many alleyways in Smashopolis that there needed to be one specific one that led to the secret area.

"Thank you."

Cloud was ready to leave, but he didn't want to leave the little girl alone. However, Corrin's safety was his number one priority. Bayonetta suggested that he should stay behind until Rob, Sheik or both of them arrived to look out for the little girl. Agitha insisted that she would be fine on her own. They would simply have to trust her although, Agitha casually mentioning how the Golden Land was watching her made Bayonetta doubt her words for a moment. There was no room for doubt. Corrin needed saving.

* * *

Corrin felt sick once he was inside the brothel. The pink lights made his body tingle and the loud noises caused his ears to twitch. Even if he were to cover his ears, the sounds would still reach him. The worse part was the smell that was rampant in the brothel. Whatever was occurring in these rooms made the Nohrian prince want to puke. Yet, despite the smell…it was intoxicating…

They weren't even in one of the rooms to talk about what the older two Smashers were doing before Cloud started to act out of character. Only now did Corrin notice something was off. He had pulled the younger male close to him and not in the protective manner. At first, Corrin was fine if Cloud wanted to hold his hand, but then he noticed that Cloud was more interested in reaching out to grope his rear. Corrin had smacked his hand at the first attempt, but the ex-SOLDIER didn't seem to care that he was making the shorter male uncomfortable.

"Cloud…didn't you say the mission was more important?" Corrin questioned. His voice was noticeably shaking catching a glimpse of the predatory look in his roommate's eyes. "You don't need to play the part for that…"

"Don't care." Cloud said rather quickly. "I want to relieve your stress."

"E-Ehh?"

Cloud had gripped at his shoulder if only to stop the dragon prince from walking. Without hesitating, he easily removed the cape that Corrin wore off of his armor. Corrin took pride in being able to have clothes that were difficult to put on and take off, but seeing Cloud do this in front of people that were staring at them caused him to shriek.

"C-Cloud, what are you doing?!" He squeaked.

Cloud let the cape fall to the floor before reaching out to Corrin's chest. The silver haired prince was confused at his actions before he let out another painful shriek when Cloud try to go past his armor and pinch his nipples.

"S-Stop! W-What are you doing?!"

Corrin jumped back seeing Cloud attempt to touch him inappropriately again. Corrin's face was painfully red at this point.

"C-Cere, what's wrong with Cloud?"

"Hmm? What is it sweetie?"

If Cloud was acting out of character, then Bayonetta was probably in character in retrospect. She was a tease, but the dragon prince felt like she would take her secret mission seriously unless he was missing something. Bayonetta had stopped Corrin in his tracks allowing Cloud to continue what he was doing. Before he could protest, a lewd sound came out of Corrin's throat feeling Bayonetta reach down and pat his crotch area. The scent in the air was starting to dominate his senses and preventing him from thinking clearly.

"Please stop you two…" Corrin whispered. His body started to tremble at the touches. "We…need to focus."

"Corrin, you don't need to hide it." The Umbra Witch started. "When you saw us together, you wanted to join us."

"What?! No! I couldn't…"

"Three's a crowd."

Again, Corrin let out another gasp feeling Bayonetta's wet tongue against his ear. Bayonetta did invade his personal bubble often, but not in ways where he felt uncomfortable. Being sandwiched between the two felt wrong…but right at the same time. He wouldn't let himself be tempted by what his heart secretly yearned for.

"No. I can't do this now." Corrin insisted as he pushed them both away. "Please…we got to focus…"

Bayonetta ended up pouting from his words. Corrin would have added more to what he said, but then he noticed something was very off with the witch. The blush on his cheeks faded away almost instantly as he grabbed the hilt of Yato.

"What's wrong, sweetie? You seem awfully serious."

"…Who are you two?" Corrin questioned. His eyes focused on Bayonetta more than Cloud. "Now that I gotten a good at your face, I know you're not Cere."

"Oh?"

"There's no beauty mark on your face. Cere has one below her mouth." He glared at Cloud. "And I already expected something was wrong with you. Your entire character is wrong and you have more muscle than Cloud."

When they didn't respond, Corrin thought he was in the wrong. However, Bayonetta ended up shaking her head in annoyance.

"And I thought you would be the stupid one, but that's a miscalculation on my part."

Red eye's widened seeing his two friends slowly transform into demons. From the textbook he read back at home, Corrin could decipher they were an incubus and a succubus pair. These types of demons wore the most revealing clothing imaginable and preyed on the weak and insecure.

The one who disguised herself as Bayonetta had white medium length hair and red eyes that matched his own. Her outfit had a V shape exposing her cleavage. The skintight outfit she wore wasn't helping matters. The outfit would have fallen apart had it not been for the red heart shaped choker. If it broke, she would be naked. She also had huge black boots, spikes on her shoulder armor and kneecaps, large horns on her head that curved into a heart and finally wings with a bright red color on the inner side and dark red on the outer side.

In contrast, the incubus had short blond hair and red eyes. He looked more like a vampire than anything else, but that was thrown out the window with how he seemed to have horns that looked like a ram due to it curving downward. He had the same wing color as the succubus with red on the inside and sanguine on the outside. His outfit consisted of a dark red trench coat that he refused to button thus exposing his chest. His pants were very tight to the point that it would be easy for the incubus to whip out his dick shamelessly.

Corrin had Yato out in front of him at this point as he pointed it to the two demons. "I won't ask you again. Who are you?"

"I am Passion." The succubus introduced. "And this is my twin brother Compassion. We are witch hunters and members of the Band of Six."

For a moment, Corrin thought he knew who the members of the Band of Six were. His memory just wasn't working for him at the moment, so he was simply forced to keep his guard up.

"Our research said you were the dumb prince from that fairytale universe." Passion mocked. "Of course, the fact that you saw through my disguise says a lot. Not too many people were able to figure it out…and you're the trusting one."

"…You don't act anything like Cere!" Corrin hissed. "The way you dress, the way you walk…hell…even the way you talk…it's all wrong! If I wasn't so angry with them, I would have noticed you frauds sooner!"

"And? What are you going to do about it?" Compassion asked in a monotone voice. "It would have been better if you didn't find out about the disguise. You would have gotten pleasure beyond belief, and you would think it was given to you by the two people you love dear."

"You mean the two people who he wants to himself." Passion corrected. "We can see it in your eyes. You desire the same intimate relationship they have, but they treat you like a child who doesn't know what he wants. Sad isn't it?"

"You don't know me…" The dragon prince growled. "You don't understand my issue with them!"

"You mean you didn't want to be fucked by them?" Compassion mocked. "They're both experienced in this field. We know you haven't tried to have sex. Your sister has kept you in the dark intentionally, and now that you're here…you're going to be permanent worker."

The incubus was wrong. Back in Corrin's world, he found out something so horrifying that it hurt his resolve to fight the villain of his realm. It did involve sex, and while Corrin had yet to engage in sexual activity, learning of what the man wanted to do to him was enough for Corrin to listen to Cory and become a prince of chastity. His desires were growing as of late and Corrin blamed the changing seasons. However, right now…Corrin knew he needed to fight his way out of the brothel before they succeed in keeping him there.

"I decline your offer." Corrin told them as the Yato started to rumble like a chainsaw. "I will take my cape and leave. If you try to stop me, I will be forced to hurt you."

"Hah! You're threatening us?" Passion asked with a laugh. "You're not in the position to do that!"

Corrin observed the brothel and noticed the pickle he was in. When the two sex demons were disguised, they had walked him away from the door. Now, the door was being blocked by demons that must be working with the two witch hunters. It was not just demons but some of the humans who had walked into the brothel and were lost to their lust.

"You can try to fight us, but you won't win." Passion hummed. "If you lose, we'll just target your friends." She smirked seeing Corrin bare his fangs to her. "You love those two dearly, but they have been meddling in our boss' plan. If we encounter them, we will kill them."

"Cere and Cloud won't die that easily."

"You obviously underestimate the power of the Band of Six. We take our witch hunting job very seriously when we're not looking for love and pleasure."

Compassion was very bold in comparison to his twin sister. He had approached Corrin with no fear of Yato and simply grabbed Corrin's shoulder. Corrin should have put his sword through the incubus at that moment, but froze due to the horns unbending itself and spraying a gas on him. He accidentally inhaled the gas and attempted to move away from the source. Compassion simply grabbed Corrin on the shoulder and forced the younger Smasher to look at him.

"Even if we don't go for those two, I will personally handle your sister." Compassion loved the look that flashed in Corrin's eyes at that moment. "I was able to observe your beautiful sister while in this disguise. She's a lovely flower like our resources said. If you refuse to surrender and work with us, we can't guarantee we'll just go after your sister and have her do what you should have done. I'm sure she'll make the most wonderful noises."

Why didn't Corrin transform his hand into a spear and impale the bastard in the head? Corrin blamed the gas that was affecting every part of his body. His snarl was a good response for Compassion as he let go.

"What will it be? Will you surrender yourself to us, or do you want me to claim your sister as my own. Are you going to take a risk because you're being disobedient?"

"No I…"

Corrin hated being put on the spot. His sister wasn't here, but he didn't want her life in danger because of him. He already forced her away from everything she loved due to his inability to control the fear in his heart. Again, the fear was returning realizing how these demons cornered him like a rat. If he had confidence in his own abilities, he could kill everything in the brothel. However, there were still humans in here…humans who were simply possessed by the demons, and did not deserve to be caught in the crossfire.

"…You are a coward." Corrin murmured as he planted Yato into the ground. "I cannot even trust your words that you won't touch my sister or my friends."

Compassion enjoyed the look of distress the dragon prince was giving him.

"You're giving up that quick? How naïve…"

"I trust Cere and Cloud will arrive." Corrin told him simply. "If you're not lying about their secret mission, then they will find this place and stop you. But…I'm giving myself up to protect my sister…so do what you want."

Passion's smile brightens seeing the dragon prince give up so easily. They could deal with Cory later. They needed to subdue the boy in front of them now.

Compassion laughed as he ordered Corrin to move away from his sword. The dragon prince obeyed as he took a few steps back. Compassion approached him again and suddenly grabbed at the dragonstone that was around his neck. This was what Compassion was trying to grab the entire time. The dragonstone looked like it was part of Corrin's outfit, but on further observation, the silver haired prince wore the stone like a medallion in contrast with his sister who had put her dragonstone on her head and treated it like an accessory.

"Now you can't fight back." Compassion mocked. "You won't be able to stop the assault from these demons."

The Nohrian prince refused to show any signs of fear in front of the incubus. He had to put on a brave front even as the demons behind him started to approach. He had to keep it together and hope that Bayonetta and Cloud arrive to save him.

"Strip him."

If there was one thing about Corrin's armor, it was that it was easier to just tear it off than to simply remove it. There were so many fights where he had taken damage and his armor had been damaged. Even when he was healed, his clothes weren't magically going to fix themselves. In a situation like this, he could do nothing but hold his breath as they grabbed at him. He shut his ties tightly as he felt a small breeze hit his bare skin when the area around his chest was torn off. The demons had grabbed him from behind and mercilessly ripped as much of his armor as they could. The only thing that would be safe was his cape that was already removed by Compassion, but there was nothing that was going to cover him up. He cursed to himself hearing himself cry out weakly when they exposed his crotch area. This was one of the few times he decided not to go commando, but he hated how his penis came out of its confinement. A blush threatened to creep on his face now that he was exposed to these lustful demons.

"Not a bad size." Passion mocked seeing Corrin try to cover his legs despite the demons gripping at his arms tightly and holding them behind his back thus making this action difficult. "The witch wouldn't mind something like this."

"Mine's bigger." Compassion could be heard grumbling about. "Tie his hands up before we begin the game. You're all going to enjoy it."

At this point, Corrin couldn't escape even if he wanted to. Whatever was in the gas that Compassion shot out of his horns made him too weak to resist. If he had his dragonstone, having his hands tied behind his back wouldn't be a problem. He could just turn it into a spear and simply impale the bastards from behind him. They then forced him on his knees before Compassion explained the rules to the horny demons.

"The rules are simple. We know our boss Despina will be here soon. Before she arrives, you folks can do all the touching you can to our dragon prince here. Whoever gets him to cum first wins."

"W-What?!" Corrin ended up squeaking. "W-What kind of game is that?!"

"One that you cannot win." Compassion told him harshly. "Unless you have a lot of self-restraint, I expect you to be broken before Despina shows up. This is dragon mating season after all. The fact that you showed no signs of being interested in sex except around your friends says a lot about you."

Corrin forgot about the mating season, but it would explain why his sister had been in a fowl mood for a month and a half. This mating cycle had started when he reached the age of thirteen and had progressively gotten worse as time went on. Overtime, Corrin had found ways to surpass his urges and prioritizes everything else before his own needs. When Hoshido and Nohr started to fight with one another, Corrin focused on trying to prevent the war that sex was never a priority. He didn't think it was the same for Cory who took Azura for herself almost immediately. Regardless, the dragon prince did consider that these feelings of jealousy were signs that his dragon instincts were taking over.

The demons forced him out of his thoughts when he felt a hand placed in between his legs. He groaned as he tried to wiggle away.

"Good luck trying to stop the assault." Compassion said with a laugh.

Corrin wanted to insult the incubus back but a small gasp escaped his lips feeling a rough hand grab at his nipples. He bit his tongue as he refused to let these demons win.

The demons forced him to lie on his back as they had full access to his body. How many hands were laying seize to his body? Corrin lost track especially if his vision was getting blurry. He saw perverted smiles and dirty words being spouted from their mouths.

"He's already hard."

"He's a demon like us. He likes it rough."

"Look at his ears twitching."

"His legs are so smooth~"

Corrin attempted to tune the demons out, but it was becoming increasingly difficult the minute they started to yank at his ears.

"Oww!" The silver haired prince cried out. "S-Stop!"

Now the demons started to pull on his hair while some were holding him down. Corrin was scared they were going to rip his head off. A pathetic whine escaped his lips feeling them lift his feet up. A few touches caused his body to react negatively. They weren't going to tickle him, were they?

"Nice view from here." One of the demons said as he sat in between Corrin's legs. "Too bad we can't do anything to you now."

"We will soon." Compassion told his comrades. "We got to be patient."

"When is soon? I want to take him now! Look how he's reacting! He's close!"

His body was hot. Corrin bit his lips until it drew blood. There was no way he was going to let them win. He wouldn't surrender to them!

The hands were working its way to his length at this point. If they kept going, he was going to…

"Ehh, you're already starting the punishment game without me? How disappointing."

It was ironic that the minstrel would be Corrin's savior in that given situation. Her presence had caused all the demons including Passion and Compassion to stop their assault thus allowing the dragon prince to catch his breath. If they continued touching him, he was surely going to lose himself.

Despina was far from pleased with the captured prey in front of her. She was expecting a pretty dragon princess that would be at the mercy of these horrid demons. Instead, she only sees a naked boy who was trying desperately not to climax.

"You brought me the prince when I wanted the princess." Despina said simply. "Passion and Compassion, you two should have known which one I wanted to add to my harem."

"We're using him as a hostage." Compassion answered rather quickly. "We'll get rid of the witch and her human slave."

"…Do not kill the witch." Despina reminded him. "My harem needs all the women in the universe. I like the idea of breaking someone as powerful as an Umbra Witch. If you have to use a man to do it, then be my guest. However…" Now that the purple haired minstrel got a good look at Corrin, she noticed something was off with him. She didn't know what it is, but she felt a surge of energy that reminded her of a powerful woman. "He is feminine enough to go through re-education. If you can make him look and act like a woman, then I can add him to my harem too."

Corrin found it difficult to breath at her words.

_W-Wait…she wants to do the same thing as that man…_

Passion and Compassion simply chuckled at Despina giving them the approval to do whatever they want. If they could break the dragon prince before them, then they would be given a lighter scolding. Corrin cried out in pain feeling the two sex demons force him to stand after nearly draining his energy from all of those touches. One wrong move and he would fall onto his knees.

"A prince needs to stand up straight." Passion mocked as she could see the dragon prince breathing heavily. "Aww, what's wrong? Scared you're going to become a woman when we're done with you? You are going to be a permanent guest of the brothel."

"No…"

Corrin had to get away. He just needed to gather all of his strength and rush out the door. If he could grab Yato and his dragonstone on the way, it would be a miracle. He wanted Bayonetta and Cloud to burst through the door and save him, but it wasn't happening. His heart continued to sink as the other demons had gathered around him and forced him to walk in the opposite direction away from the door. They were going to take him to the back room where he wouldn't be allowed to leave for a long time.

_Cere…Cloud…please help…I'm scared…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 10259 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I establish in Ballad of the Goddess that Master Hand purchased Cloud from the slave ring after Cloud got ambushed during a delivery. He hasn't seen his comrades afterwards. This is applied to all timelines hence Cloud isn't exactly happy being in the mansion. He has settled in, but he's always looking for ways to leave the Smash Brothers Realm. A lot of the issue could be solved if Master Hand allowed Cloud's comrades to visit him if he can't go back to Midgar, but Master Hand isn't that nice given he takes those who break his rules seriously.
> 
> 2\. If you're still confused on what happened, Pit asked Bayonetta and Cloud to help him find Despina and the two Band of Six members since he, Virtue and Jingle were having difficulties. (There are others helping too but not as effectively). Cory overheard this and joined them. She didn't want Corrin involved due to the mission includes going into brothels to gather information. The Bayonetta and Cloud that Corrin saw were Passion and Compassion, so Corrin got set up. However, in the other brothel they went to, Bayonetta did indeed leave a hickey on Cloud just to tease him. Because Passion and Compassion were jumping from the Smash Brothers Realm as well as Bayonetta's world, it was easy to create this image that Bayonetta and Cloud were still in the Smash Brothers Realm. Passion and Compassion already finished kidnapping Jeanne and many other women in Bayonetta's world at that point that they decided to lure Corrin into a trap seeing as he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Bayonetta and Cloud were still searching for information on Jeanne and Despina was still in that world with her ship (hence Luka being able to take a picture of her with the two sex demons). By the time of this scene, Despina has moved her ship near the Smash Brothers Realm and Passion and Compassion are trying to take Corrin hostage to get Bayonetta and Cloud to stop.
> 
> 3\. As for Cloud and Bayonetta's relationship, given this is an OT3 fic, Cloud does like her to a certain extent but it's not as transparent as Corrin's crush on her. Bayonetta shows affection to Cloud by teasing him, so giving him the hickey during the mission was her way of telling him that she might return his feelings. They still love Corrin very much but Cory has made it clear that they need to keep him out of trouble. Bayonetta thought that telling Corrin they were dating would have given him the hint when it made it worse. However, these two spend more time bickering with each other than anything else, so to some people it would look like they weren't together while others would think they are a perfect fit.
> 
> 4\. Truth Finder is Virtue and Jingle combined. As the name suggests, Truth Finder is blunt and can never lie, and as a result, she makes it painfully clear to Pit that Virtue lusts for him despite coming off as aloof. Mating season for bugs are in the summer and Pit doesn't want to be reminded of how Virtue acts during that time.
> 
> 5\. I'll go into more details in the next chapter explaining Corrin's abandonment issues. In the Dulce de Leche story (AO3 only), Corrin has the same problem when Cloud is simply talking to Link. Corrin is fine if Cloud is with someone else, but the problem is Cloud not prioritize Corrin over Link as a friend. Corrin does love Cloud in this scenario, but his dragon instincts take over and his jealousy overrides what he really feels. In this story, it's similar and I don't think it's as bad seeing as how Corrin takes it out on Link in the other story. In this story, he knows that he's being a brat about it, but given what happened in his world (which does involve Zero FYI), he pretty much doesn't take not being important to someone well despite insisting that he's not like that.
> 
> 6\. Agitha is from Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. She's the self-proclaimed princess of the Insect Kingdom. In Hyrule Warriors, she's seen walking around with golden butterflies. I literally saw that and I'm like "Prism will love watching over her since she's kind to bugs". I don't have the story up where I have Gretel hiring Agitha to help her out at the candy shop. So far, the people who work at Grimm's Candy Shop include Gretel herself, Rob (confirmed in Sweet Friendship), Sheik (as brought up in Sheik's ficlet), Agitha, Phosphora and the Pink Villager (both will be mentioned in the Green story).
> 
> 7\. An FYI that Passion and Compassion did show up in Piano Man and while that's further down in the timeline, I already described them in that story and they show up in Melody Galaxy along with Flauros. No backstory on them intentionally simply because I need a Disgaea story to explain them and not a Kid Icarus/Smash one.


	3. Recite the Pas de Trois

Corrin dreaded reaching the end of the hallway. Nothing but pain and misery would be in the backroom. The dragon prince expected some over the top torture device that would be used to break him, so he was confused when he was just in a room with a wooden horse and some chains. He didn't know what it was, but it sent shivers down his spines.

"This is a wooden horse." Compassion began causing Corrin's ears to twitch. "It's a torture device that is used to punish disobedient whores and blasphemers. We modified it so it won't kill you if we go too far with it. Taming a dragon isn't the same as taming a bitch…although you'll end up a dragon slut when we're through."

These words caused Corrin to let out a pathetic whine as he was dragged over to the horse. Just because he knew it was a torture device didn't mean he knew what it did. He weakly demanded they let him go, but words were pointless at this point. Corrin let out a started cry as he was forced to sit in the center of the wooden horse. Once they situated him on the horse, Compassion ordered the demons to chain his dick down. The dragon prince resisted even more feeling the demons place their hands on his manhood. The demons forced him to sit still while they placed a chain equivalent to a cock ring on him before forcing it down.

"Guhh…what are you…doing?"

"This is still a torture device." The incubus said simply. "Make sure to chain his legs down too. Make sure he cannot move."

If only he had his dragonstone…then he could turn his legs into spears and kick these demons away. He was forced to watch his ankles be chained down to the floor causing him to groan in pain. The torture hadn't even started and he was already uncomfortable in this position.

"Normally, your wrists would be raised up with a pulley at the end. The goal is to dislocate your shoulder joints. There's no need for that though. We're going to re-educate you, so there's no need to break any of your joints."

The incubus snapped his fingers and immediately Corrin felt the machine below him was moving.

"Don't lean back. You'll make things easier for us."

Corrin would know what Compassion was talking about once he felt his back was rested against wood. That's not what started him though. He felt something grab at his nipples and start pinching them.

"G-Gah! W-What is this?!"

The modification to the wooden horse included having a wooden figure with hands coming out of the bark of wood and the wooden horse vibrating below him. There was no way for him to escape the hard grip the weird hands had on him so he was forced to endure the groping yet again.

"The modifications to the torture device…what else would it be? Also, there is one thing you will like, whore."

Corrin's eyes widened in horror feeling something poke at his entrance. He tried to move his body, but the chains kept him down. Quiet moans escape his lips as he begged Compassion to not do what he intended to do. Compassion just laughed as he activated the other part of the magical horse. Something resembling a penis penetrated the young prince causing his body to shut down. With the aphrodisiac affecting body, Corrin didn't realize how turned on he was until it went inside of him.

"Heh, it went in so easily." Compassion commented. "Things added to this wooden horse include a backseat, hands to massage the body and a vibrator to relax your body."

Passion and the other demons laughed at how serious the incubus was being. He made it seem like this was a massage instead of a torture device. Corrin growled before it was replaced with terrible whines. His body jerked trying its best to resist. Corrin knew he needed to endure this torture, but he was already erect. His dick was chained down causing him pain when his member couldn't stick up.

"Ahh…no stop!"

"Why? You're a natural." Compassion told him. "Don't you demons agree?"

The demons in the room ignored his question and were more focused on pleasuring themselves. They moved an inch every minute toward Corrin until they were in front of him. They all had their dicks out and started stroking in front of the dragon prince. Corrin attempted to scare them off with his growls but his moans were more prominent at this point.

The hands had stopped pinching his nipples and started to rub at his started to rub them gently. The vibrator inside of him caused his brain to shut down. Corrin couldn't concentrate. His dick was painfully erect and despite the demons jacking off in front of him, Corrin wished they had their hands on his cock instead.

_What are you thinking Corrin? You have to endure this! Cere and Cloud will come…just…_

Corrin jerked his head back hitting his head against the wood. His moans became harder to hold him.

"Hee-hee, he's close to an orgasm." Passion teased as she pointed to the prince's cock. "He's leaking so much. Should we remove the chain?"

"Not yet. Let him beg for it."

Corrin shook his head. No matter how pleasurable this experience was, he was never going to beg them. His body had a mind of its own. Compassion forced one of the hands to hover over Corrin's cock and rub the tip of the head with its fingers.

"S-Stop!" He cried out in pleasure. "No more! P-Please!"

He wasn't this weak! There was no way he would beg for mercy.

"C-Cere…Cloud…" He called out weakly earning a laugh from the demons. "Hurry…please…"

"Oh, you want these demons to hurry up?" Passion asked as she gave the okay for the demons to stroke their penises faster. "You heard the dragon."

"D-Don't do that!"

Corrin's pleas were ignored as he whiffed the scent of these horny demons. The smell was terrible and made him want to throw up, but it was another thing contributing to his horniness. Compassion suddenly used his magic to have the hand remove the chain from his dick. Corrin's dick sprang up instantly allowing that same hand to stroke him shamelessly. Corrin's ceased to begging them to stop at this point and allowed the hand to satisfy his needy body. He was ready to cum…

"Are you going to cum? You should announce it." Compassion told the dragon prince darkly. "Submit to your mating desire and cum in front of your potential suitors."

Compassion's words were cruel, but Corrin could care less at this point. The vibrator may have turned off and removed at this point by the incubus' magic, but both hands were stroking him gently. A few more tugs on his needy cock were enough for the dragon prince to orgasm over his stomach. The demons reacted almost immediately to the wonderful sounds that the red eyed prince was making and came on him without warning. These demons were terrible at aiming. Passion noted how Corrin was fortunate that a few demons hit his back, chest or legs. Even after shooting their seed, these demons could get hard again.

Corrin was allowed to take a breath after the euphoria he felt after release. He closed his eyes and felt something watery threaten to appear. His body still trembled with excitement. The dragon side of him wanted more, but his human side told him that he needed to wait for Bayonetta and Cloud. His dragon instincts were winning…

"You're still in the heat even if we're past the first week of this month." Compassion said as a matter of fact statement. "It won't take too long to mate with you."

"Would you like to see a pregnant male dragon, Despina?" Passion asked. She noticed that the purple haired minstrel had remained the entire time and the disgusted expression she hid under her hat said a lot about what she thought of this display.

"…This is gross. I'm leaving."

Passion snorted seeing the minstrel take her leave. Despina of all people should not be saying something was gross especially if they were attempting to re-educate the person. The succubus knew she would change her tune if it was Cory that was on the horse and not Corrin.

"…We should leave too." Compassion warned his sister. "Those two pests are here to interfere with the re-education."

"Shit! We barely started! They must really want their dragon back." Passion said with a sigh before looking at her demon companions. "You can do what you want. We're going to stay out of sight for a while."

The two sex demons made haste and vanished before things got messy. Without Passion and Compassion to give them specific orders, the demons were free to do whatever they wanted with Corrin. Not satisfied with the torment they put the dragon prince through on the wooden horse, the demons yanked the boy off and threw him to the ground. Corrin yelped feeling the immense pain in his ankles. Try as he might to stand up, the prince would soon find himself forced on his stomach with one of the demons on top of him.

"Are you ready for this flower boy?" The demon asked as he trailed his hand down Corrin's back before placing it on his rear. "Your about to be deflowered."

Red eyes widened in horror feeling something poke at his entrance. He tried to use all the strength he had to get away but with the demon's weight on top of him, the other demons attempting to hold his arms down and the weights that were on his ankles, he couldn't escape. All he could do was beg for mercy and scream for help.

"Damn, even with that drug, he's still strong." One of the demons complained.

"Keep him like this. He won't have any strength with when I'm done with him."

"S-Stop!" Corrin cried out again feeling the demon tease at his entrance. "P-Please! Anything but that!"

The demons were biding their time. They enjoyed seeing the dragon prince break in front of them. They wanted Corrin to realize how he was powerless to stop their assault and to accept his fate. Tears threatened to fall down his eyes again once he realized there was nothing he could do but call the names out of anyone to save him.

"No! No! No! Cere! Cloud! Sis! Help!"

The demons laugh as they prepared to rape him on spot. If they didn't wait for Corrin to break down, they would have succeeded too. A crash from outside was enough to get them to stop their movement.

"CORRIN!"

Bayonetta and Cloud were able to arrive on time before the demons had a chance to deflower the silver haired prince. Not like it would be a happy reunion though…especially since Corrin was already letting the water run down his eyes.

"Cere…Cloud…"

Ashamed. That's what Corrin was feeling at that moment when he saw the look his friends gave him. Why did he end up in this situation? Why was he so pathetic? How could he explain to them that Compassion threatened and gassed him thus made it impossible to fight back? The demon was on top of him ready to make claims to his body and there was nothing the dragon prince could do but cry.

Bayonetta reacted first of the two. Her expression darkened as she took her pistol and shot the demon on top of Corrin in the head. He had no time to react to her bullet and would die immediately. Corrin let out a startled cry at the deadweight on top of him. Now he was going to be covered with semen and blood from these dead demons.

"Monsters…all of you…" Bayonetta said in a serious tone. She never used this tone unless she was angry. She was more just angry. She was furious at what she saw before her. There was no need to be stylish when killing these demons. She would murder them and the depraved humans in cold blood.

The demons were slowly reacting to her now and started to let go of Corrin and pull back. She didn't care at this point. The Umbra Witch expected the worse had already happened to the innocent prince in front of her. She was out for vengeance at this point, but while she would eliminate every living thing in the room, Cloud would take his time to not get hit by a stray bullet and push the dead body off the dragon prince.

"C-Cloud…"

"Shh. Don't talk. We'll get you out."

Cloud made quick work with removing the rope that was binding Corrin's hands before getting into a defensive position when some of the demons attempted to lunge at the blond for freeing their prey. Bayonetta covered every part of the room, so Cloud wouldn't have to worry about any retaliation. A bullet went past his cheek and hit the demon in front of him. Cloud shielded Corrin from the blood that splattered everywhere from the attack.

"She's so violent." Cloud grumbled as he tried to get Corrin back on his feet. "Come on."

"C-Cloud…I'm sorry…" Corrin weakly apologized but Cloud just shushed him again.

Slowly, Cloud walked the prince toward the door being careful not to injure the prince any further. He saw the marks left on his ankles from the contraption that Bayonetta destroyed without hesitation and scowled. How could he let this happen to the innocent prince? If they were a little slower then Corrin might have ended up another Aerith…

Once the two were out of the room, Bayonetta finished making quick work with these demons. No doubt more would be summoned to stop her, but they wouldn't appear immediately after the gruesome slaughter of the perverted demons. She didn't leave a single one of them alive. Cloud wanted to call her out on this seeing as how they might have been able to ask about the imposters, but that obviously wasn't on her mind. By the time she walked out, her outfit was bathed in the blood of her enemies. Corrin didn't seem to notice seeing as how he was finally able to catch his breath and allow his mind to return to a calmer state.

"Cere…" Corrin began speaking but was interrupted immediately by the older woman.

"What were you thinking Corrin? Did you want to anger me by going to the brothel after making it clear that this is not a place for you?"

Cloud shivered at her tone. He hadn't seen the Umbra Witch angry before. Annoyance was one thing and serious was another, but never absolute fury that she tried to conceal but was failing miserably. Corrin was already trembling, but for a different reason.

"I…"

"If you wanted to anger me, you did."

"I…I…"

"Did you not think my threat about not being your friend wasn't serious? I am very capable of sticking to my promise." She told him harshly as she stared down the younger male. "This very situation is why I did not want you here in the first place, child."

Now she was chastising him with words the dragon prince didn't want to hear. He wanted to speak but a small sob escaped his lips instead.

"What do you have to say to for yourself Corrin? You better have a good reason for disobeying me."

"I'm…sorry…I…"

He couldn't say it. It was an excuse at this point. Cloud stepped in before Bayonetta said something she would later regret.

"Look, we can talk later." The ex-SOLDIER began. "We need to get out of this place. I don't see those imposters or the minstrel here."

Either they were hiding or they got away. Cloud sensed that someone powerful was still here, but he didn't want to take a risk with Corrin's state of mind. Despite that, he handed the silver haired prince back his sword, dragonstone and cape. If he didn't give it to him now then he would forget.

"Take it Corrin. At least you'll have something to cover yourself up with and defend yourself."

The dragon prince nodded his head slowly as he allowed Cloud to attach the cape in a way that it wouldn't fall off his back. Hopefully Corrin wouldn't move around too much for it to slip off. If that were the case, it would just be better to wear it around himself like a towel, but Corrin wouldn't allow his cape to suffer such treatment. The red eyed dragon was too weak to use the dragonstone, and the Yato trembled in his head. At least Cloud was able to get the scabbard that was next to the cape too.

"Let's go."

Most of the time, Bayonetta didn't like when Cloud was the leader. He was able to lead a band of misfits to defeat the psychopath in his world and stop the meteor, but it was an apparent struggle seeing as how Cloud had many issues at the time. Bayonetta did her own thing and contributed to the team when she felt it was absolutely necessary. Corrin was a best of the leader of three as a result. Being passive wasn't a bad thing seeing as how Corrin was able to observe from a distance and plan carefully. He couldn't demonstrate that now seeing how he was still shaken up at the close call, but he would get his time to shine very soon.

"And where do you think you're going?"

It would have been wiser if the imposters just stayed in their hiding spot and watched the trio make their escape. Instead, they decided to stand in their way. Cloud pulled Corrin close to him while he pointed his buster sword toward the sex demons. Bayonetta could tell Passion and Compassion were the impersonators. She held off shooting her targets.

"So you're the ones who went around the galaxy in your "gaudy" disguises." Bayonetta began. Her voice was venomous in nature as demonstrated with her reaction to Passion laughing at the insult.

"Thanks for the compliment. I observed you from the shadows and knew the outfits suited you best."

"…Let's cut to the chase. What did you do to Jeanne?"

It was better to demand where her best friend was than to be trashed for what she enjoyed wearing on her free time and being made fun of as a result.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Passion teased before being interrupted by her twin.

"The minstrel probably converted your friend to her harem like everyone else." Compassion answered as a matter of fact statement. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was teaching others how to be a good whore for the minstrel."

While not the words she would have used, Passion was okay with her brother saying what the situation was without sugarcoating it. There was no need to exaggerate. Despina was capable of messing with other women no matter how powerful they were. If given time, Jeanne might just end up like everyone else, but she was an Umbra Witch, therefore it would take more time to break her.

The succubus and incubus vanished from sight the minute Bayonetta attempted to shoot them. If she just shot him while they were talking, then they would be dead on the floor. Now she had to deal with them laughing from a distance while Cloud was telling her they needed to leave now before they decided to attack them instead of mock her for her inability to save her friend.

The witch hunters weren't going to let their prey escape so easily though. Bayonetta and Cloud could easily mow through all the demons that they send without breaking a sweat. Even if Corrin was deadweight, there was no way to stop their momentum unless they forced a roadblock of some sort.

Passion decided a barrier based on emotions was the best way to go. The brothel had a very long hallway. The three Smashers didn't care about the interior design due to being able to get from one end of the brothel to the other with relative ease. Passion wasn't going to let them leave even if they did reach to the entrance. The demons and corrupted humans were a good distraction for the succubus as she blew a kiss toward the door effectively creating a barrier that could not be destroyed by normal, violent means.

"Hope you three enjoy your final days making up in the brothel." The succubus hummed seeing Bayonetta reaching the door first. "That door won't open as long as one of you is hiding a deep dark secret. Then again, this problem started because of that."

Bayonetta had no time for Passion's taunting. She attempted to shoot the succubus, but she had already vanished before the bullet hit. The target that knew where Jeanne was got away…but the Umbra Witch needed to focus on escaping the brothel and the realm in general. She could feel the realm close in on itself. These two witch hunters wanted her and Cloud dead and they were going to kill everything in this realm just to make sure that happened.

"Ludicrous." She hissed as she shot the barrier that was preventing the trio from leaving. Like Passion stated, normal means would not break the demonic barrier surrounding the door. A fool would attempt to grab the handle and feel the demonic energy running through his or her veins. When one bullet didn't work, she pumped many bullets at the barrier, but no avail.

"Move." Cloud hissed as he took his buster sword and attempted to slice the door. The minute his sword came in contact with the door, he heard an ear-piercing sound followed by Corrin covering his ears at the noise Cloud caused when the sword came in contact with the barrier. "…What?"

"Crafty bitch, ain't she?" Bayonetta cursed. It wasn't everyday a demon actually angered her enough to degrade her status. "She really does intend to keep us here."

There were still demons in the brothel and they lunged at them realizing that they had been abandoned by the witch hunters. If they were to kill all three of them, they would be able to escape. Bayonetta rolled her eyes as her attention was turned toward the demons. She could easily shoot them from a distance while Cloud would use long distant magic to keep them at bay. However, Bayonetta would eventually run out of bullets and Cloud would run out of MP to keep casting magic.

"Any bright ideas Cereza?" Cloud asked annoyed.

"Not really. I had no intention of being locked away in this pigpen."

"You could always summon one of those beasts to break this thing."

If it were that easy, Bayonetta would have done it immediately. The problem stemmed from running out of energy or leaving herself wide open for an attack. Cloud and she were partners, but she didn't expect him to have her back. Passion and Compassion were waiting for her to fuck up, so she was going to make sure she wouldn't give her an opening.

Corrin examined the barrier and noticed an odd symbol on it. What were the odds that the symbol would be the same one from his world? That raised red flags on how they would know the dragon symbols that were from his world. What was going through Corrin's mind was on how to shatter the barrier blocking the way.

"Let me try…" He murmured as he stepped up to the plate. Closing his eyes, he attempting to use the Dragon Veins on it, but due to his mental state, he was unable to channel the power within. He growled as he attempted to call upon the First Dragons for assistance, but he wasn't feeling anything flowing through his body. Panic started to overtake him as he opened his eyes slowly. "…It's not working…"

"What were you attempting to do?" Cloud had to ask.

"I…I can't use the Dragon Veins…now…" The dragon prince answered. "I know that symbol means I can use it to destroy the barrier, but it's not working! Dammit! If I can't get it to work, then we're trapped here!"

Bayonetta flinched hearing a sniffle come from him. He had just wiped his tears! He didn't need to cry again.

"It's all my fault! If I just told you two what was on my mind instead of letting these demons lead me into a trap…we wouldn't be here now…"

Before Cloud could tell Corrin that he and Bayonetta would have ended up in the brothel anyway, the young prince ended up bursting into tears again.

"Corrin, now is not the time for tears." The Umbra Witch started but she got drowned out.

"N-No! They tricked me into thinking you two were dating! I was too scared to ask if it was true. I…I let the rumors get to me…I let my jealousy get in the way of asking for the truth…I just came here without thinking of the consequences and now you two might die because of me…"

Cloud wanted to tell Corrin he was overreacting, but he was stunned that the silver haired prince would even think he and Bayonetta were dating. Whatever the imposters did must have been foolproof for Corrin to believe that. Granted, Bayonetta wasn't helping with her teasing, but the dragon prince had such a vivid imagination that it was actually quite ridiculous.

"…Where would you ever get this idea that we're dating?" Cloud asked with a sigh. Honestly, this didn't need to be said. "I already told you that your sister didn't want to put you in harm's way."

"You said that I wasn't going to go into a brothel anytime soon!"

"It's the same thing! You already witnessed firsthand this place isn't for someone like you. We were on a mission and wanted to keep it low profile. Bayonetta wasn't helping, but we both promised your sister you wouldn't be involved in something like this."

That only angered Corrin even more. "Then why didn't you or Cere say anything to me?! Why did you keep me in the dark?!"

"You would have nagged us until we would have to take you along with us. You're stubborn."

"Your sister is not the nicest person when she doesn't get her way." Bayonetta added. "She was already a monster to deal with when she found out about Little Icarus' mission."

"But…I thought you two would trust me…and at least let me in on what was going on. I thought…" His sobbing would soon replace coherent sentences making it difficult for his friends to know what he saying. They could only hear one sentence out of all everything else he started to say. "I don't want you two…to…abandon me…"

The two older Smashers glanced at each other with worry before Cloud was the one who had to take a step toward the young prince and awkwardly place his hand on Corrin's shoulder. Corrin flinched at the contact but failed to move. He tried to stop himself from crying and remembering the incident of the past.

"Corrin…calm down. We won't abandon you." Cloud told him calmly. "You're important to us…right?"

Bayonetta didn't respond immediately. Her pride was getting the best of her again when she needed to swallow her pride now. All she needed to do was confirm that she cared for him, but she ended up glancing toward the hallway where they fled from. Demons were being summoned and ordered to attack them.

"I…this happened in my world." Corrin began catching their attention. "I…in my world…there was a man I loved. He went by the name Zero…I was too scared to approach him because of his reputation. I learned a lot about him, but he didn't open up completely…we were closer in the past, but things just weren't the same." Corrin realized he wasn't ready to talk about the villain's involvement that caused him to separate from Zero after originally achieving his happy ending. Sidestepping that entire issue would leave out context, but he had to get straight to the point. "Big sis Camilla…she fell in love with Zero. The two were close and I was glad at first…but then they married and had a kid and I was left alone. They…still loved me very much. Camilla still prioritized me and Zero continued to look after me…but it wasn't the same. The relationship I had with them changed… _and maybe that's why my heart wavered when I found out what that man wanted to do with me._ "

"What does that have to do with us?" Cloud questioned not putting two and two together quickly enough.

"I felt attached to you and Cere. It felt like I was reliving the incident of becoming close to two other people, but then they fell in love and drifted apart from me. I…I hate being left out. I hate how Camilla and Zero assumed that I would be fine with them marrying. I should have…but I wasn't…it hurt…a lot…knowing I was just a third wheel in the end. I didn't want a repeated incident…so…"

"You acted out of character to get our attention." Bayonetta finished. "Honestly, you would have saved us the trouble if you told us why you needed to know what a brothel was. I almost thought that Little Icarus corrupted your mind."

"He wouldn't!" Corrin exclaimed not realizing that Pit was capable of doing such a thing despite being an angel. "But…I didn't want to ruin what we had as friends…no...not friends…I didn't want you two to know that I might have fallen for both of you…"

Cloud was probably more taken back than Bayonetta was although with the female Smasher, she should have been aware that Corrin had some feelings given how he was always giving her that starry look when he thought no one was paying attention. The blond wasn't crude enough to steal someone from his friend, but to hear Corrin liked him too…filled his heart with glee.

"As much as I appreciate you coming out to me," Bayonetta began with a small smile on her lips, "I do think we'll have to save this for when we get out. You can't honestly expect to take it seriously when the dimension is closing in on us and those demons want us to enjoy our stay."

Corrin's cheeks flushed a bright pink seeing Bayonetta wink at him.

"So…you two will forgive me?"

"There was nothing to forgive. It was a misunderstanding." Cloud groaned as a response. "Nothing has changed between us besides…"

Bayonetta ended up cutting him off. "You'll be forgiven as long as you can get us out of this dump."

"Oh…okay…" Corrin murmured not really convinced now that she forgave him.

"Dear, I reassure you we were looking out for you. You just need to look at this situation from another angle. If you had more information, you would be able to make rational judgements."

"Another angle…hmm…"

These words struck a chord more than anything and it wasn't because he was only looking at the situation from one side. No, this could be applied to anything. Taking a deep breath, Corrin cleared his mind and started to find another way to break the barrier. He looked around the brothel to see if there was anything he could use his Dragon Veins on effectively. The bright lights in the room were making it difficult for him to think but…

_Bright lights…that's it!_

Corrin had his eureka moment when he looked up at the ceiling and noticed an oddly colored chandelier with pink colored lights. The longer he stared at the chandelier, the more he noticed something was off.

"Cere, please shoot the bullets through the flames when I'm finish igniting it." Corrin told her confusing her greatly only because the chandelier was run on electricity and not fire. "Cloud, please help her gain height. We have to do this quickly, so try to get it on the first shot."

Before Cloud could ask what Corrin was planning, the young prince successfully managed to activate the Dragon Veins this time around. Corrin raised his hands above his head creating a large flame in between them. The flame would be launched at the chandelier effectively replacing the light bulbs with a strong flame that would be powerful enough to destroy the barrier.

Cloud didn't know what Corrin wanted him to do. Bayonetta ended up jumping on his back before stepping on his head and footstooling him to gain extra height. She figured out what Corrin wanted to do and took aim at the chandelier and shot bullets in the form of a heart. The bullets went through the flames and due to the trajectory, the bullets shot through the flames and slammed into the barrier. The special magic coming from the Dragon Veins allowed the bullets to shatter the barrier thus allowing the trio to escape.

 _Such power!_ Cloud thought to himself as he quickly recovered from Bayonetta nearly shoving her heels into his skull and led the way out of the brothel. _If that's all it took to destroy this barrier…then maybe we should have…_  
  
"Corrin, can you walk?" Bayonetta asked seeing Corrin wobbling a little. "Mr. Moody can carry you."

"I'm fine…we got to leave…now…"

There was nothing Passion and Compassion could do once the three stepped outside the brothel. If they pursued them, they would be at risk. The only thing left to do was attempt to close the rift between Smashopolis and the dimension as quickly as possible. Bayonetta wasn't going to have any of that. If only these witch hunters didn't underestimate her, they would realize that all it took was a Witch Time from her to ruin even that plan. Bayonetta made sure Cloud and Corrin weren't affected when they rushed down the streets toward the end of the Red Light District. Once they were at the end, they made the jump through the hole that was getting smaller by the minute. Cloud almost didn't make it due to his huge size, but the three managed to escape. Passion could be heard cursing at how they let their prey leave and it was Compassion's fault for their failure. Compassion could only roll his eyes as he told her to focus on their next task.

* * *

After the leap of fate, the trio managed to get out of the Red Light District before the dimension closed on them. Corrin let out a started cry feeling the negativity behind them disappear into nothingness. All those people that wandered into the district were trapped indefinitely. Despite being heroes of their universe, Bayonetta and Cloud were not concerned for the innocent bystanders. The prince they set out to rescue was their top priority.

"We got to tell Master Hand about this!" Corrin shouted almost immediately after recovering from the jump. "Those demons are dangerous!"

"You should focus on yourself." Cloud stated harshly. "Look at you. You're naked. People are going to stare if you keep shouting."

The only thing Corrin was able to keep of his clothes back there was his cape. That wasn't enough to cover him. He blushed before weakly attempting to cover himself.

"You need to find some clothes." Cloud told him before looking at Bayonetta who was covered mostly in blood from head to toe. "And you a need shower. I know Bloody Mary is supposed to a beautiful lady, but you're going to make everyone around you scream."

If only Bayonetta had a mirror…then she could see how bad she was looking. Red blotches in her hair and her outfit really did not paint a pretty image.

Cloud expected a snarky comeback from the Umbra Witch but he got none of that. Perhaps she knew she was painted in the blood of her enemies. Cloud didn't mind a bit seeing how his allies back at home were a bit of extremists. Corrin however, once his mind was able to calm down, would freak out at her appearance.

"Our little dragon is right though. That big old hand needs to know what's going on his realm." Bayonetta spoke annoying Cloud greatly.

"Look, we're not in the best position to be going to the mansion. We came here through the Gates of Hell. I don't have Fenrir to take us back and even if I did, one of you would be walking. We can't just walk back to the bus stop when people can see you two. The Mii bus will take a while and if any Smasher is on the bus, they're going to be questioning us. I hate to say this, but we need to go undercover tonight to not attract attention. Bayonetta, I know you're capable of hiding yourself from the public view, but I do suggest you find a way to get from Smashopolis to the Witch Hunter Realm. We'll be able to decide what to do next there."

"…You can talk a lot when you want to." The raven haired witch said mockingly. "And the Witch Hunter Realm of all places? You said I look dreadful. Do you expect me to be able to walk to a realm that wants to kill me without attracting anyone's attention?"

"Look," Cloud began feeling a migraine coming, "I'll go back to the mansion and get Cory. We'll both meet you and Corrin at the Love Hotel in the Witch Hunter Realm. You know how big that hotel is, so it will be easier to hide should those members of the Band of Six send a warning to their other boss. I honestly doubt they will, but we can't be messing around in the Smash Brothers Realm, and I don't think Cory would be happy if we kept Corrin in the Gates of Hell until things died down. At least in a hotel, you two can shower or bath or whatever."

Corrin wanted to protest but Cloud interrupted him.

"I'll make sure to get you a change of clothes. I won't let you walk around naked when we start walking in the Witch Hunter Realm."

"Oh…"

"If you need me to do anything else, I'll do it before heading over." The blond reassured him.

"Umm…if you're going to bring sis over…maybe you can ask Snow White too."

"Huh? Why her?"

"Well…she would make things way easier if she can use her mirror to jump from one location to another."

Cloud was going to rely on the Gates of Hell to take him from Point A to Point B, but he would be able to skip the middle section if Snow White was with him. He sighed at the idea of having to backtrack to see her after getting Cory. At the very least, he would have Fenrir and be able to zip back to Smashopolis.

"Yeah, I'll ask, but if she doesn't agree to this, don't blame me."

Bayonetta tapped her foot impatiently waiting for Cloud to finish talking. The ex-SOLDIER went over to his roommate and awkwardly patted him on the head.

"Corrin, nothing has changed between us." He reassured him with a weak smile. "I made things more complicated than it needed to be. Sorry."

Both stared into each other's eyes awkwardly. Corrin's eyes were starting to sparkle slightly the longer he stared at Cloud. Bayonetta decided to break it by going over toward the dragon prince and lifting him off the ground.

"W-Wuh?! C-Cere?"

"I'll see you later tonight, Mr. Moody." She said with a wink. "Make sure to bring the lube."

Cloud's entire face was red now as she used her powers that allowed her to go invisible from the naked eye. She was stronger now than before, so she was able to take the dragon prince with him to the other side. Cloud muttered something incoherent before slowly walking away. He had this nagging feeling Bayonetta would stalk him a bit before she decided to listen to him and go to the Love Hotel in the Witch Hunter Realm.

* * *

The problem with going to the Witch Hunter Realm is that the witch hunters hated witches. Whether you were a witch from the Golden Land or an Umbra Witch, they wanted you dead. Bayonetta was too dangerous for them to attack, but they could still give her a hard time by refusing to acknowledge her existence. It was difficult for the residents of the Witch Hunter Realm to do this with Bayonetta walking around covered in blood carrying a naked dragon prince in her arms. It was a miracle that the clerk at the Love Hotel gave no fucks at her appearance and assigned her a room that was meant for at least four people. This would ignore Snow White should she join them, but Bayonetta wasn't going to out of her way for the princess of the Apple Kingdom.

The first thing the female Smasher did when entering the hotel was lock the door. She had told the clerk the name of the person to look for when giving a key to that specific room. Cloud Strife was such a specific name that there was no way the clerk would miss him. The Umbra Witch did not want to be interrupted when she was in the bathroom.

She refused to set Corrin on the bed while he was dirty. Instead, Bayonetta went out of her way to carry him to the bathroom. She quickly turned on the faucet allowing the hot water to fill the tub. He would protest that he could wait for her to finish, but she would insist that they take the bath together to save time. Corrin blushed at the idea, but he gave up arguing with her.

"Ack!"

Bayonetta wasn't that gentle with him when she dropped him in the tub filled with water before pouring the soap for a bubble bath. The silver haired dragon growled at being treated like a child, and it was made worse when she poured some of the soap in his hair.

"You need to wash everything out." The raven haired witch stated as she took a step back and removed the bloody clothes on her. "I'll help you get it out."

Corrin ended up turning away from her upon glancing at her beautiful naked figure. Even if she was covered in blood, she was a sight to behold. His heart continuing to pound against his chest and it wasn't going to stop soon. He let out a defeated sigh before immersing himself into the water. Bayonetta would soon join him.

The tub was big for at least three people. Corrin at some pointed wanted to swim through it, but the older Smasher wasn't going to let him get away from her. He was forced to sit her in her laugh as she scrubbed his hair attempting to get rid of all the blood and semen that had gotten on him. The dragon prince didn't want to think about how bad his hair looked because of those demons, but Bayonetta would fix him up until he was good as new again.

"…So they didn't have their way with you?"

Corrin was taken back by this question. That was the only reason why Bayonetta lost her cool in the first place…

"No. You and Cloud saved me before they could…"

There was nothing but silence for the next few minutes. The only sound that was in the bathroom was the sound of Bayonetta scrubbing his hair and the swishing of the water around them due to Corrin shuffling under her weight.

"This would have been avoided if you just stayed in the mansion." She hissed.

Corrin flinched at her tone. She sounded angry.

"Sorry…"

"You are a very lucky child to avoid being violated…the fact your weapon was deliberately placed in the ground tells me you allowed it to happen."

"…They threatened to hurt you, Cloud and sis…"

"We are capable of protecting ourselves."

"I know, but I was scared! What happens if something happened to you because I didn't cooperate? I didn't want to take a risk…so I pinned Yato into the ground…I prayed that you and Cloud would reach me in time."

"And it was only a miracle we did. Any second later and you would be a vegetable."

The dragon prince didn't like the image all. What would have happened if those demons successfully raped him? Would the villain from his world catch wind of it and then find a way to return him after such a traumatizing event? Maybe he should have thought things through…

"Cere…do you hate me?"

"Hmm? Are you referring to those words early today? If it is, then no. I thought it would be enough for you to stay put, but I underestimated your stubbornness."

Was it really stubbornness or the fear of abandonment? Regardless, the raven haired witch was not impressed with Corrin tonight. If she were late to saving him, she wouldn't be helping him scrub his body off or awkwardly hugging him behind. Corrin did not have a comeback to her statement, so he stayed quiet until he was certain she was done scrubbing his hair. She would then take the showerhead that was dangling on the side and surprise him by turning it on above him.

"Gahh!"

"Time to wash up, dear." She teased. She wouldn't let him get out until he was cleaned and found it amusing how he started growling at her for using the showerhead.

"Grr…hurry up! I want to get out of here…"

It wouldn't take long for the witch to finish removing the fluids off his body. Once that was done, Corrin thanked her for assisting him before standing up. Bayonetta frowned seeing Corrin get out of the bath. He really wasn't convinced that she or Cloud wouldn't leave him. Even after they reassured him they wouldn't leave him, he wasn't ready to bridge the gap and open his heart to them. There were two things she could do. She could keep telling him sweet words like a child or resort to showing him why they wouldn't abandon him. The latter might get her impaled by Cory later, but if she was able to have fun with her and Cloud, then Corrin could too.

"Corrin…"

The dragon ignored the witch as he placed the towel on the bed before laying on it. He didn't bother wiping his entire body so the water dripped down toward the towel and got the bed damp by proxy. He closed his eyes and let out a huge sigh.

_What is wrong with me? Why can't I believe my friends when they say they won't abandon me? Am I so scared of a repeated incident that I can't…_

"Corrin."

Again, Corrin didn't react to his name being called. His body temperature warmed up feeling skin rub against his back. Bayonetta wasn't going to let him move from his spot until she was done talking to him.

"I understand that you're scared of letting others in." He could hear her speak. "Many of us are like that. I didn't expect it from you though. You are a very open individual, yet when you cried out to Cloud and me…"

"The situation isn't the same…" Corrin admitted. "I have to accept that I'll never have Zero again. He'll be happy with big sis Camilla, but it still hurts knowing that I let the opportunity slide…but now…"

The Umbra Witch shushed him by getting off him. This surprised him especially when he was flipped over on his back with the older woman on top of him. Bayonetta could see the flushed expression he wore. His red eyes threatened to release water droplets again. He wanted to hide his shame from her again, but she was willing to gaze into his eyes while she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"C-Cere…"

"How many kisses do I have to give you until you acknowledge that I won't abandon you?"

Cloud would have to give Corrin something that would prove his loyalty to him. Meanwhile, Bayonetta had no problem showering the young prince with kisses if it meant getting him to stop thinking pessimistically.

"Umm…I know you won't leave me but-mmm?!"

Now, she would give him a deep kiss that would make his body weak. Corrin let out a small whine feeling her tongue exploring his mouth. Bayonetta hummed feeling the dragon prince's hands grip at her arms in order to pull her closer. She was also pleased with how hard he was getting just from an innocent gesture.

"Cere…" He moaned as they broke apart. "Please…don't leave me…I don't know what to do if you and Cloud left me…"

"As long as you promise to take care of yourself."

"I will…ahhh!"

The raven haired witch chuckled seeing Corrin starting to squirm under her. He was hoping that bath would be enough for his boner to go away. That obviously wouldn't be the case. He was at his limit at this point. If he didn't go into heat inside the brothel, then he would now. Soon, he would forget what they were talking about and let his lust take over.

"When Cloud gets here, you're in for a wonderful treat." Bayonetta told him while her hands started to make its way up to Corrin's face. "But for now, only look at me and know that I'll never let you out of my sight."

Really, at this point, Corrin had to wonder why he would doubt Bayonetta. If she made a promise that she wasn't going to leave him, then she would hold to her promise. It was why he was able to forget his old love for the outlaw in his realm and move onto the gorgeous beauty in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Done with 8470 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. If it isn't apparent, the fanfiction version and the AO3 version have two very different scenes but I wrote it so it wouldn't contradict the narrative. The fanfiction version has Bayonetta and Cloud rushing to save Corrin and mainly from Bayonetta's POV while the AO3 version is well…the non-con. You see in the fanfic version Cloud grabbing Corrin's stuff explaining how he has them in the AO3 version. In the AO3 version, you see how things went to hell for Corrin very quickly and explain where Despina, Passion and Compassion went.
> 
> 2\. Given that the whole generation 2 kids are a train wreck in explaining how 9 months can pass when not much time has passed during the third route in comparison to Birthright and Conquest, it's best to just hand wave how most of the kids can exist already. Regardless, I mentioned in The Ripple Effect how Corrin took the Conquest route originally and romanced Zero. Because of the villain messing with the timeline, Corrin is no longer married to Zero. It's sad to watch him lose Zero to his big sister when he and Zero were originally married and Zero doesn't even realize the issue. I choose Zero/Camilla since I feel it's one of the few pairings where they wouldn't mind hitting on Corrin despite being married since Camilla's overbearing with him and Zero has no problem flirting with Corrin (possibly because there is some déjà vu there." Corrin never considered a threesome with them, but given his body issues…it's best to not attempt it.


End file.
